No te ignoro
by Sauma Sakura
Summary: UA. Naruto es el típico adolescente enamorado de la chica popular y que casualmente es su mejor amiga. Pero su mejor amiga está enamorada de su mejor amigo... El los ayudará a estar juntos pero, ¿qué pasará con su destrozado corazón? En medio del dolor tropieza con la chica que podría sacarlo de ese sufrimiento, es una lástima que el rubio no quiera soltar el amor que le hace daño.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

_**Capítulo I**_

La ciudad de Konoha es la localidad más próspera después de Tokio tanto en política, educación, economía, comunicación y cultura. Se distingue de otras debido al alto número de familias adineradas que se asentaron en el lugar y se encuentra a escasos treinta minutos de la capital de Japón. A un costado puede observarse a lo lejos el Monte Fuji y al otro, la Torre de Tokio.

El lugar posee solo una academia de estudios superiores privada y una pública, varias escuelas privadas y públicas así como diferentes comercios y compañías transnacionales pertenecientes a la mayoría de sus habitantes.

El centro cuenta con dos vías principales en donde se desarrolla el comercio y a su alrededor, los institutos de educación, parques, bibliotecas, comercios pequeños, un estadio, un centro de convenciones, un parque de diversiones, un templo, tiendas de conveniencia, bares y discotecas y más allá de estas, los residenciales y calles llenas de viviendas.

La Academia Konaha, el instituto de educación superior privado, cuenta con instalaciones verdaderamente espléndidas, salones con tecnología de punta, un edificio designado a ser la biblioteca con un sinfín de textos, salas de estudio individuales y grupales, comedor con un amplio salón para los estudiantes, una terraza y un menú diferente para cada día, canchas de tenis, fútbol, basquetbol, voleibol, baseball, invernadero, y un edificio para todos los clubes: lectura, drama, ajedrez, periódico escolar, porrismo, gimnasia, kendo, floristas, entre otros. Cada alumno debía permanecer al menos a un club.

Namikaze Naruto es un chico rubio, de ojos azules, alto, delgado, hiperactivo, bueno en deportes, se encuentra en el equipo de fútbol y kendo, es malo en sus estudios y siempre ha estado enamorado de su mejor amiga, Haruno Sakura. Vive con sus dos padres, Namikaze Minato y Kushina quienes trabajan en su propia compañía la cual se dedica a la manufactura de ropa, una de las marcas más vendidas en todo Japón y Asia.

Haruno Sakura, una de las chicas más populares de la Academia, cabello rosado, cuerpo agraciado aunque con una gran frente, agradable por las buenas pero da temor cuando la hacen enojar. Sus padres Haruno Kizashi y Mebuki son inversionistas que pasan viajando constantemente. En un principio consideraba molesto a Naruto pero con el tiempo descubrió que el chico era una buena persona aunque a veces molesto. Pertence al equipo de porrismo. Se enamoró de Sasuke Uchiha a primera vista.

Uchiha Sakuke es un chico bastante reservado, frío, muy inteligente, uno de los mejores promedios de la clase, antipático, sumamente orgulloso y muy bueno en todo tipo de deportes. Un físico bien trabajado, cabellos y ojos negros. Practica el kendo y al igual que Naruto, se encuentra en el club de fútbol. Sus padres Uchiha Fugaku y Mikoto trabajan con el gobierno al igual que su hermano mayor Itachi.

-Naruto, te agradezco tanto lo que hiciste, soy tan feliz, el día de hoy Sasuke-kun y yo cumpliremos seis meses de ser novios.

-Ni siquiera lo menciones Sakura-chan además, al final y al cabo Sasuke resultó ser un gran amigo.

Sakura le rogó a Naruto, al inicio de ese año lectivo, que le ayudara a acercarse a Sasuke a quien habían trasladado a su clase debido a que el chico de cabellos negros era prácticamente acosado día a día por sus compañeras de clase y por supuesto, todos los chicos ignoraban a este debido a los celos que le procesaban.

Naruto, al ver la tristeza que invadía el corazón de la chica, decidió ignorar su propio dolor y ayudarla aunque tuviera que soportar los desplantes del Uchiha y es que, ambos chicos tenían alrededor de un año de ser compañeros en kendo y fútbol y prácticamente se odian, eran rivales ya que los dos eran bastante buenos.

No obstante, el estar en los mismos clubes le dio la ventaja al rubio de acercarse al moreno y a duras penas, lograron hacerse mejores amigos y así, Sakura pudo empezar a relacionarse con Sasuke y aunque pareciera increíble, logró llegar al corazón del chico.

En un principio, Sasuke pensó que Sakura era un tanto molesta, parecía comportarse como las demás. Naruto se dio cuenta de esto y se lo hizo ver a la chica. Desde ese momento ella cambió su actitud y se volvió interesante para el moreno así que, después de esto solo bastó unas cuantas salidas a solas para que el amor floreciera entre ellos.

Esta situación pasó a espaldas de Naruto hasta que un día el rubio los descubrió besándose a la salida de la Academia y tuvieron que explicarle cómo sucedieron las cosas y que estaban saliendo formalmente desde hacía dos meses... Sí, dos meses más tarde se dio cuenta Naruto que su mejor amigo y la chica de sus sueños al fin estaban juntos…

-Chicos, ¿Qué hacen?

-¡Sasuke-kun! Buenos días.

-Hola Sasuke.

-Llegas temprano Naruto.

-Sí, hoy tengo varias cosas que hacer.

-Es raro en ti Naruto- decía la chica quien se posaba al lado de su novio y lo saludaba con un corto beso en los labios, como siempre el rubio volcó la cara.

Sasuke se había dado cuenta de la actitud de Naruto cuando Sakura se mostraba cariñosa con él y ya le había preguntado si tenía algún sentimiento mayor a la amistad por su novia, obviamente Naruto le negó esto alegando que consideraba a Sakura como a una hermana solamente. El moreno no quedó muy convencido de sus palabras pero decidió confiar en su mejor amigo.

-Bueno chicos, yo me adelanto debo ir a hablar con Iruka-sensei antes de ir a clase.

-Nos vemos en clases Naruto- dijo la chica con una inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Y de que hablaban ustedes dos?

-¿Celoso?

-Para nada…- la chica sonrió, esos arrebatos de celos disimulados le fascinaban.

-Le contaba a Naruto que ya tenemos seis meses de estar saliendo- le dijo con una gran sonrisa y brillo sin igual en sus ojos.

-Y han sido los mejores que he tenido.

-Yo también.

* * *

Las clases ese día pasaron sin mayor novedad hasta que el profesor anunció el periodo de exámenes.

-Como ya saben chicos, en dos semanas empiezan los exámenes finales de este periodo, muchos- y con esto clavó su mirada en Naruto- deben esforzarse para lograr aprobar, ¿verdad Naruto-kun?

-¿Por qué me pregunta eso Hatake-sensei?- toda la clase se echó a reír ante la cara de terror del chico.

Al salir de clases el rubio se fue directamente a la biblioteca, debía ir por toda la materia que no había copiado en todo el periodo y no pudo pedirles ayuda a sus amigos porque, de vez en cuando desaparecían de la clase sin avisarle nada.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se dio cuenta de que iba a ser misión imposible buscar la materia que necesitaba si ni siquiera sabía qué debía buscar… Divagó por los pasillos y un extraño ruido llamó su atención, lo siguió hasta dar con él y lo que encontró lo dejó en shock momentáneamente. Ahora sabía en donde se encontraban sus amigos, al parecer se iban a la biblioteca a aprovechar el rato para besarse desenfrenadamente al parecer, querían comerse vivos.

Eso era lo que él más odiaba ver, su mejor amigo y la chica que amaba juntos… no pudo evitarlo, quería alejarse, empezó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás y tropezó con una chica a la cual, empujó contra el librero de donde estaba buscando un libro, ella se volvió rápidamente al igual que él hasta quedar frente a frente y clavar su mirada la una con la otra, sus ojos azules dieron con los extraños pero al parecer atrayente ojos gris claro de la chica más tímida que él jamás había conocido en su vida.

Un gran libro se desprendió de la parte más alta del librero, justo encima de la chica, Naruto quien reaccionó ante el peligro solo tuvo tiempo de acorralar a la chica entre su cuerpo y el libro para protegerla. El libro pasó raspando uno de los brazos del rubio y cayó al suelo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…- dijo casi en un suspiro la chica y sus ojos volvían a clavarse en los azules del chico.

Naruto la tenía prácticamente atrapada entre su cuerpo y ambos brazos a cada extremo. Ella solo tuvo tiempo de juntar sus manos a la altura del pecho y cerrar sus ojos justo antes de que cayera el libro.

Sasuke y Sakura se asustaron al escuchar el ruido y hasta ese entonces se percataron de la presencia de Naruto en ese lugar pero los sorprendió mucho más la posición en la que lo encontraron.

-¿Naruto?- dijeron al unísono.

Hyuga Hinata, era la chica que estaba atrapada por Naruto y el librero.

Hyuuga Hinata era una chica extraña, estaba en la misma clase que Naruto, de ojos gris claro y cabellera azulada sumamente larga, un cuerpo agraciado y bien dotado que muy pocos lograban reconocer debido a sus ropas holgadas. Hinata es sumamente tímida, serena, educada, bondadosa y bastante inocente. Es el mejor promedio de la clase y se encuentra en los clubes de literatura y gimnasia. No obstante, por su personalidad, su padre cree que no está en capacidad de cargar con los negocios de la familia. Su familia es extremadamente rica y es de las más antiguas en Japón, poseen varias cadenas hoteleras, aerolíneas y restaurantes. Su familia está conformada por su padre Hyuuga Hiashi y su esposa y su hermana menor Hanabi. Además de su tío, hermano gemelo de su padre Hizashi quien tiene un hijo, Neji quien es un año mayor que Hinata. Su padre siempre ha considerado a su hermana y a su primo como los herederos de su gran imperio.

* * *

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

**Capítulo II**

-¿Naruto?

Lentamente el rubio liberó a la chica pero no se apartó de ella. Sasuke y Sakura los veían desde la otra sección del librero.

-¿Estás bien eh...?- la chica lo sigue mirando fijamente mientras un leve rubor hace aparición en sus mejillas- ¿Tu nombre es...?

-Hyuuga, Hyuuga Hinata.

-Yo soy Nami…

-Namikaze Naruto, somos compañeros- lo interrumpió la chica en un tono apenas audible.

-Lo siento, no soy bueno recordando nombres- se disculpó sinceramente y rascándose la cabeza; el chico pudo notar en ese momento como sus amigos se acercaban –Hyuuga, necesito de tu ayuda…

-¿Eh…?

-Naruto… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Sakura.

-Eh… Hyuuga y yo… Eh… Nosotros estábamos, vamos a…

-Estudiar…- murmuró la de ojos grises.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estudiar?- dijo asombrada la de pelo rosado ya que, desde que conocía a Namikaze nunca lo había visto estudiar, ni siquiera tomaba notas en clases.

-¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por estudiar Naruto?- le consultó el de ojos negros.

-Ya vieron lo que dijo Hatake sensei en clases, ocupo estudiar, le pedí a Hyuuga que me ayudara, y aceptó.

-¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí, o a Sasuke-kun?

-Eh… Ustedes siempre están ocupados además, Hyuuga es el primer promedio de la clase, si ella no logra ayudarme a aprobar, nadie lo hará…

-En eso tienes razón…

-¡Sasuke-kun! Nosotros somos sus amigos, debió preguntarnos a nosotros antes que a ella, sin ofender Hyuuga…

-Deja a Naruto que busque a quien quiera, debe tener sus razones…

-¿Razones?

-Así es Sakura-chan- dijo el rubio, levantó el libro que escasos minutos atrás había caído del librero, lo colocó en su lugar para luego tomar la mano de Hinata –Ya nos vamos, nos vemos luego.

La pareja se retiró del sitio rápidamente y se dirigieron a la azotea de uno de los edificios.

-¿No te parece extraño Sasuke-kun? Decía la de pelo rosado sin dejar de mirar por donde el par había partido.

-¿Extraño dices? Para nada…- dijo el chico no muy convencido de sus palabras, había notado muy nervioso al rubio pero quería confiar en que la conversación que habían tenido sobre los sentimientos de Naruto era sincera, que no tenía nada que ver con esto, debía confiar en que realmente Naruto solo quería a Sakura como a una hermana.

-Es que… Nosotros somos sus amigos, él nunca le había hablado a Hyuuga, es más, Hyuuga nunca habla con nadie….

-Estamos hablando de Naruto, él habla con quien sea…

-Pero, ¿por qué no nos pidió ayuda a nosotros…?

-No crees que tal vez, tal vez tenga algún interés especial en Hyuuga…

-Hyuuga… ¿A Naruto le gustará Hyuuga?

-Es una posibilidad… Aunque no sé qué le ve… Es muy extraña…

-Es verdad, los encontramos muy cerca, Naruto prácticamente la tenía acorralada…

-Eso es verdad…

-Pero, ¿por qué no nos contó? Sobre sus sentimientos… No sabía que fuera tan reservado en ese aspecto… Es raro que ni siquiera te haya insinuado nada Sasuke-kun…

* * *

Ambos llegaron casi sin aire a la azotea, Naruto prácticamente la había hecho correr hasta ese lugar sin explicaciones, sin esperar ni detenerse un solo momento. Al llegar, el chico quedó unos pasos delante de Hinata, aun sin soltar su mano, los dedos del chico rodeaban la muñeca de la chica y a pesar de haber corrido hasta ese lugar, el sonrojo en sus mejillas era por otra razón y es que, Hyuuga Hinata desde hace muchos años se mantenía apartada de la gente, había decidido apartarse lo más posible de las relaciones sociales debido a un evento en su pasado que provocó deshonra en su familia. No tenía amigos, hablaba con muy pocas personas, inclusive en su familia la evitaban.

-Lo siento…- decía el rubio aun con la respiración entre cortada, ella no respondió, se sentía extraña al lado del chico.

De todos los compañeros varones que ella ha tenido, este chico era particular, era el único que había llamado su atención, ni siquiera el propio Uchiha Sasuke había logrado crear curiosidad en la Hyuuga, sí pensaba que el moreno era apuesto pero aparte de eso, no tenía ningún interés en este. En cambio, Namikaze Naruto era diferente, era posible que no fuera inteligente pero era muy bueno en deportes, especialmente en fútbol y le había visto un par de veces en campeonatos de kendo, creía que el chico iluminaba el lugar cuando disfrutaba de lo que le gustaba hacer, en estas ocasiones lograba crearse una sincera sonrisa en los labios de la chica y es por eso, que encontraba interesante al chico aunque no fuera tan apuesto como el novio de Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura, esa chica era peculiar, había notado que muchos de los chicos de su escuela estaban locos por ella, incluyendo el rubio que estaba delante de ella en ese momento. Parecía buena persona, un poco mandona a su parecer pero no le era desagradable, aunque le intrigaba como el rubio seguía siendo su amigo si esta ya tenía novio, y nada menos que el mejor amigo del rubio… Eso la intrigaba, ella trataba de pasar desapercibida para el resto pero no creía que la chica de cabellos rosados no se haya dado cuenta de que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella… Tampoco creía que el Uchiha no estuviera al tanto… Pero los tres parecían llevarse muy bien… "Las personas son extrañas", pensaba mientras veía la espalda de Naruto. El chico soltó su mano lentamente y se volvió.

-Lo siento Hyuuga… Tenía que salir de ahí…

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé… Creo que entré en pánico cuando me descubrieron- y con esto rio nerviosamente… La chica arrugó la frente, algo le parecía extraño.

-¿Qué hacías en la biblioteca? Generalmente paso mucho tiempo ahí y nunca te había visto…- terminó la última frase en voz baja.

-Yo… Pues la verdad quería buscar la materia para los próximos exámenes, pero no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar… Casi nunca tomo apuntes y ni siquiera sé qué temas estamos estudiando…- con esto rio avergonzado al contar sus malos hábitos.

-¿Te sorprendiste al ver a tus amigos ahí?- El chico quedó congelado ante esa pregunta.

-La verdad no me lo esperaba, supongo que ahí es donde están cuando desaparecen- ella quiso afirmarle esa suposición sin embargo, no se atrevió.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le dijo volcando su rostro hacia un lado.

-Lo siento, es que pareciera que tus amigos no saben que te gusta Haruno-san…- el rubio la miró totalmente sorprendido, cómo sabía ella eso.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-¿Saber qué?

-Que me gusta Sakura-chan…

-Se nota…- dijo bajando la mirada, reconocer ese pensamiento en voz alta no le agradaba, no sabía por qué, pero no le agradaba.

-¿En serio se nota? ¿Sasuke y Sakura-chan lo sabrán también?- dijo al borde de un colapso.

-¿No lo saben?

-No, creo que Sasuke lo pensaba pero yo se lo negué…

¿Podría ser la gente tan ingenua? Se preguntaba la de ojos grises, la verdad es que las personas preferían ignorar algunas verdades para poder vivir en paz, una paz basada en mentiras… Ella lo sabía, ella lo hacía también así que, ella no era nadie para juzgar a otros.

-Las personas prefieren ignorar ciertas verdades para vivir en una falsa realidad feliz…- dijo de forma sombría, Naruto volcó su atención a la chica, algo hizo clic en su interior ante esas palabras. Se quedó mirándola fijamente en silencio.

-No vayas a decirles- suplicó el chico, ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que necesitas la materia para los exámenes- dijo levantando su rostro con su expresión normal –Si quieres yo puedo prestarte la materia.

-¿En serio? Eso sería genial, gracias.

* * *

Al día siguiente Hinata trajo todas las copias de sus cuadernos y se las entregó al chico como habían acordado el día anterior. El rubio agradeció el gesto y tomaron sus respectivos lugares en la clase. Ella se sentaba en la última fila al lado de la ventana. El rubio se sentaba en la penúltima fila del centro y sus amigos alrededor de este.

-Naruto, vamos a la cafetería.

-¿Y Sakura-chan?

-Dijo que iba a retocarse el maquillaje, me pidió que le comprara un pan al vapor para almorzar.

-Ya veo- ambos chicos se dirigieron al lugar a comprar sus almuerzos.

-¿Qué te traes con Hyuuga?

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué hablas?

-No te hagas, ¿te gusta verdad?- el rubio casi cae al suelo al escuchar sus palabras.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- decía algo acalorado, de solo pensarlo la idea le molestaba, la chica no le había hecho nada, al contrario, se había portado más que bien con él el día de ayer, pero la consideraba algo oscura y pasada de moda para su gusto.

-No te hagas, la tenías acorralada contra el librero, ¿crees que no te vimos?

-No era lo que parecía…

-Eso dices…

-Solo me ayuda a estudiar…

-Si tú lo dices, aunque a Sakura y a mí nos parece genial que salgas con alguien, tal vez Hyuuga pueda tener buena influencia en ti con el estudio, aunque no sea muy atractiva.

-¡Oye!

-Disculpa, no quería ofenderte- y con esto el Uchiha rio y siguió hacia la cafetería mientras Naruto quedaba pensativo sobre el pensamiento de sus amigos.

* * *

-Así que, ¿pareces muy feliz con Sasuke-kun, frente de marquesina?

-Ya déjame tranquila Ino puerca, no tengo la culpa que Sasuke-kun se haya fijado en mí y no en ti.

-Eres una tipeja cualquiera, es posible que lo sedujeras para que cayera en tus redes- Ino fue amiga de Sakura en la primaria, al llegar a la secundaria se fue creando cierta rivalidad entre las chicas por volverse la más popular pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue que el chico del que ambas estaban enamoradas, se fijara en Sakura. Ino así como Karin y Anko que la acompañaban siempre, estaban enamoradas de Sasuke y odiaban a Sakura.

-Deja de insultarme.

-¿Y si no quiero qué?

-No tengo que soportarte, me marcho.

-Un momento- y tomó el cabello de la chica por la fuerza. Las otras dos tomaron sus brazos para no dejarla salir del baño.

-¡Suéltame!

-Estamos conversando, frentona.

-Más bien están abusando.

-Hyuuga, no te metas- Hinata entraba al baño de mujeres cuando se percató de la pelea entre las chicas.

-No te metas Hyuuga, Ino y sus amigas se meterán contigo si me ayudas.

-Bien dicho- decía Ino con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Los ojos de Hinata se encontraban cubiertos por su flequillo, ninguna vio su expresión de irritación ante las palabras de la chica agresora.

-Bien- dijo Hinata mientras caminaba hacia el interior del baño y su posicionaba al lado de Ino, en ese momento levantó su vista y la clavó en la de Ino, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al ver los fríos ojos grises, no supo cómo, pero en segundos su muñeca fue tomada y apretada con tal fuerza que la hizo soltar los cabellos rosados y sacar un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. Las otras chicas al ver esto por reflejo, soltaron a la chica que cayó al suelo.

-Me pagarás esto Hyuuga- escupió Ino y salió del lugar como alma que lleva el diablo, Hinata observó la puerta por donde salieron sin expresión alguna, Sakura no dejaba de mirarla fijamente. Al sentir la miraba de la chica sobre ella suspiró y retornó a su expresión normal.

-¿Estás bien Haruno-san?- le decía mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Sí, gracias. ¿Qué pasó?

-Solo apreté su muñeca, es uno de los ejercicios que nos enseñaron en la clase de gimnasia para obtener fuerza en las manos…- mintió

-¡Ah! Muchas gracias, desde que empecé a salir con Sasuke-kun me detesta más de lo usual.

-Debe ser difícil lidiar con esto siempre…

-¿A ti no te gusta Sasuke-kun, verdad?- Hinata se sorprendió ante esas palabras.

-No…- logró responder, a qué venía esa pregunta, había logrado ponerla nerviosa.

-Bien, oficialmente ya somos amigas Hinata.

-¿Eh?

-Llámame por mi nombre, espero que nos llevemos bien.

* * *

-¿Por qué tardarte tanto?

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun, tuve un inconveniente en el baño con Ino.

-¿Te sigue molestando?

-Sí, pero Hinata me ayudó.

-¿Hyuuga?- preguntó Naruto clavando su mirada en la chica. Sakura insistió en que los acompañara a almorzar y es que, generalmente los tres almorzaban en alguna de las azoteas o en los jardines, evitaban la cafetería ya que, todas las chicas se abalanzaban sobre Sasuke evitando que el mismo pudiera comer y provocando que Sakura no pudiera contenerse.

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

**Capítulo III**

-¿Qué te hizo Ino?- preguntó seriamente el Uchiha. Naruto iba a preguntar lo mismo pero se adelantó su amigo por lo que fijó su visto en la de pelo rosado.

-Solo discutimos…

-Sakura- dijo arrastrando el nombre de su novia.

-En serio…- volvió a mentir.

-Sakura-chan…- la chica solo sonrió nerviosa ante su amigo y su novio.

-La agarró del cabello y las otras dos la sujetaron por los brazos…- dijo sin mucho interés la de ojos perlados mientras bebía su jugo y su mirada sin expresión se clavaba en cualquier punto sin importancia.

-¡Hinata!- gritó alarmada Sakura temiendo la reacción de su novio, quien parecía que le iban a salir llamas por los ojos, el rubio estaba impresionado y no podía articular palabra alguna.

-¡Esa mujer me va a escuchar! Ya mismo…- hizo ademán de levantarse.

-Espera Sasuke-kun! ¡Naruto detenlo!

-Sasuke piénsalo primero- dijo Naruto con un poco de trabajo y tomándolo del brazo, al final de cuentas él también estaba molesto.

-No deberían meterse en peleas de mujeres…- comentó inocentemente Hyuuga.

-Es verdad Sasuke-kun- intervino la novia del Uchiha al pensar en el punto que acababa de tocar la chica –Vas a hacerme quedar como una tonta delante de todos, van a decir que vengo corriendo a ti porque me metí en problemas- el chico apretó los puños y Naruto lo soltó–te lo cuento porque no quiero ocultarte nada además- hizo una pausa y miró a todos los presentes antes de continuar –Hinata-san me ayudó, ya lo había mencionado- ante esas palabras la de cabellos azulados palideció.

-¿Qué hizo? Dijo que iba a llamar a algún profesor…- dijo con ironía el chico de ojos negros, ambas chicas lo miraron furiosas.

-Pues no, apretó la muñeca de Ino de tal forma que hizo que me soltara, ¡fue genial!- Hyuuga palideció más de lo normal.

-¿Hyuuga hizo qué?- dijo el Uchiha asombrado, Naruto volvió a quedar sin habla, ¿acaso esa chica que parecía no querer relacionarse con nadie y que la mayor parte del tiempo parecía ser el ser humano más tímido del planeta podía hacer eso?

-No fue nada…- dijo bastante sonrojada cuando empezó a hablar –es solo un ejercicio que aprendí…- los chicos la miraban atónitos y Sakura sonreía de oreja a oreja–Debo ir a la biblioteca, con permiso- dijo y se marchó apresurada.

-Vean lo que hicieron chicos- los regañó la de cabellera rosada –Hinata–san es tan tímida.

-No puedo creer que ella pueda hacer algo así…

-Así es Naruto y además, hizo que Ino y sus amigas salieran corriendo del baño… Despavoridas…

-¿Despavoridas, dices?

-Sí Sasuke-kun… Ahora que lo pienso, su mirada no mostraba ningún tipo de sentimiento, estaba como ida… como si nada le importara… fría… Creo… Fue solo por un momento, luego recuperó su actitud de siempre…

-Voy a hablar con ella y me disculparé- declaró Naruto y salió del lugar sin volver a ver a la pareja.

* * *

La chica llegó a la biblioteca, había salido corriendo de sus compañeros de clase, ya iban dos ocasiones en el día en que perdía la compostura, primero en el baño al defender a Haruno y ahora al molestarse cuando Sasuke dudó de sus capacidades pero si lo pensaba bien, ella debía parecer una chica debilucha, sumisa, tímida… Hace muchos años no perdía la compostura y es por eso que se había apartado de las personas, porque no soportaba las injusticias y tendía a perder los estribos con facilidad…

Respiró con dificultad pero luego recuperó el aliento y se dispuso a refugiarse en la hora del almuerzo en la biblioteca, un lugar seguro, sin ruido, sin muchas personas.

-Hyuuga- la llamaron y casi grita del asombro.

-¿Namikaze-san?

-Quería pedirte una disculpa.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Por qué?- dijo haciendo la cabeza de medio lado debido al asombro que le causaban las palabras del rubio.

-Sasuke y yo quedamos muy sorprendimos por lo que hiciste, lo cual es asombroso por cierto.

-¿Lo fue?

-Claro, salvaste a Sakura-chan, muchas gracias.

-Ah…- articuló sin ningún tipo de emoción mientras seguía su camino en busca de cualquier libro que pudiese hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado ese día, el rubio la siguió.

-Sabes… Los chicos creen que tú me gustas…

-¿Qué?- gritó Hinata totalmente asombrada, la bibliotecaria le arrugó la cara y ella se disculpó con una reverencia.

-¿Por qué creen eso?

-Por cómo nos encontraron el día de ayer, lo siento.

-¿Y tú lo negaste? Me imagino…- preguntó esperanzada la chica.

-Pues sí… Aunque creo que no me creyeron…

-Pues que se le va a hacer…- suspiró la chica con la esperanza de que con eso el rubio la dejara en paz.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- dijo el chico algo apenado, ella lo miró con duda.

-Supongo que sí…

-A decir verdad… Necesito pedirte un favor…

-Un favor…

-Sí, ¿Puedes ayudarme a estudiar? Realmente no entiendo nada, leí y leí tus apuntes anoche pero, creo que no soy muy bueno estudiando…

Ayudar a estudiar al rubio, de seguro eso le traería problemas, lo mejor era negarse, era lo más seguro para ella, su familia y todos a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tus amigos?

-No recuerdas que tú les dijiste ayer que estábamos estudiando… Sakura-chan estaba bastante molesta, si voy a pedirles ayuda ahora de seguro ella se enfadará más, asumirá que tú y yo hemos peleado y de seguro no me ayudará porque ahora te considera una de sus amigas, Sakura-chan no tiene muchas amigas, sabes, la única era Ino y desde que es la novia de Sasuke se odian a muerte. Imagino que Sasuke empezará a sospechar también…

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¡Ayúdame por favor! Haré lo que sea, por favor.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Sí- aseguró el chico.

-Bien, solo tengo una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Te voy a enseñar como debes estudiar, así no dependerás de nadie en el futuro.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?

-Fácil, desde hoy, empezarás a tomar notas en clases, revisaré todos los días tus cuadernos y si algo falta, se acabó, ¿estás de acuerdo?- el rubio palideció, en clases generalmente dormía, inclusive había aprendido a fingir que ponía atención mientras su mente divagaba lejos de ahí… Estaba perdido.

-¿Qué pasa si no me da tiempo de copiar?

-Interesante… Bien, aceptaré oraciones sin concluir y te prestaré mis apuntes para que las completes, ¿estás de acuerdo?

-Sí…- dijo no muy convencido, esta chica era estricta, no parecía serlo pero lo era, a decir verdad ahora estaba intrigado, parecía tener muchas personalidades, ¿cuál será la verdadera? Pensó.

* * *

Naruto siguió las indicaciones de la chica Hyuuga lo que faltó el resto de la semana, pedía ayuda a Sakura y a Sasuke y les había contado sobre la condición que tuvo que aceptar para que Hinata accediera a ayudarlo, a la pareja les pareció bastante conveniente, a ver si de una vez por todas el rubio aprende a hacerse responsable.

Todos los días después de clases se dirigían a la biblioteca a estudiar en un salón de estudio grupal, por suerte los días de sus actividades coincidían ya que, Sasuke y él practicaban kendo tres veces por semana durante las mañanas, tenían práctica a las 6:30 de la mañana, los martes y jueves por la tarde tenían fútbol. Hinata entrenaba gimnasia dos días por semana en las mañanas y uno por la tarde, los jueves y los martes tenía club de lectura. Sakura coincidía con los chicos los martes y jueves en la tarde con su práctica de porrismo.

Las tardes de estudio eran bastante serias, para el gusto de Naruto quien es tan hiperactivo. Hyuuga era bastante estricta pero explicaba bastante bien, le dejaba ejercicios como práctica para que el chico los realizara por la noche y así comprobar si de verdad le había entendido. Solo le dejaba unos cuantos, tampoco quería matar de cansancio al rubio. Algunos lograba hacerlos otros debía volver a explicárselos pero esa era la idea.

Había dividido las materias, matemáticas la estudiarían todos los días, que era en la que el chico iba peor y otra adicional por día de estudio. Era viernes y solo les quedaba la próxima semana y la verdad, la chica estaba segura que no lo lograría.

-Hyuuga, creo que es demasiada materia, no lo lograré…

-Pienso lo mismo…

-Tal vez deberíamos aprovechar el fin de semana…- dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-¿El fin de semana?

-¿Sería pedirte mucho, verdad?- dijo con una tristeza en su rostro –Si no apruebo estos exámenes, es posible que me saquen de kendo y del equipo de fútbol…

El chico se entristeció aún más, solo en los deportes era bueno pero por sus notas no lograría seguir en lo que le apasionaba, aparte de que su madre lo mataría, eso era seguro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al imaginarse a su madre realmente furiosa.

-No hay remedio, tendremos que estudiar este y el próximo fin de semana desde muy temprano…- algo en su interior se rompió al ver la cara de desesperación que tenía el chico. Pero al pronunciar estas palabras su rostro se iluminó como cuando se quedaba como estúpido viendo a Haruno animar los partidos de fútbol, esto hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un leve sonrojo involuntario.

-¡Lo dices en serio Hyuuga! ¡Muchas gracias! Si quieres yo voy hasta tu casa para no incomodarte…

-Mejor en la tuya- lo interrumpió rompiendo su sonrojo.

-Bien, le diré a mi madre, aparte de Sakura-chan no había llevado más amigas, mis padres se alegraran, siempre me reclaman que no llevo amigos a casa aparte de la parejita- dijo esto arrastrando sus palabras.

-Bueno, como yo no tengo amigos nunca he llevado a nadie a casa… No pensé que eso podría importarle a los padres…

El chico se quedó viéndola un poco extrañado, casi nunca hablaban cosas personales, ya que la chica no permitía perder el tiempo en trivialidades…

-¿Y tus padres no te preguntan si tienes o no amigos?

-No… En realidad casi nunca habla…- la chica se calló inmediatamente, había hablado demasiado, su mirada se oscureció unos segundo, esto no pasó desapercibido para el chico pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos recuperó su comportamiento normal –casi nunca tenemos mucho tiempo así que solo hablamos de cosas importantes, ¿seguimos?

-Pero ahora nos tienes a Sasuke, Sakura-chan y a mí- dijo el rubio –ahora somos tus amigos.

-¿Ya somos amigos?- pestañó mientras se lo preguntaba más para ella misma que para el chico.

-Claro Hyuuga- dijo con una sonrisa que causó un nuevo sonrojo.

-Sigamos- se limitó a decir un poco avergonzada.

Terminaron de estudiar al anochecer, Naruto le entregó un pequeño mapa con la dirección de su casa y le apuntó el número de su teléfono celular y quedaron de verse el día de mañana a las 9 para aprovechar todo el día pero sin tener que madrugar.

* * *

Hinata se levantó ese día a las 6 de la mañana, un tanto nerviosa, es la primera vez que visitaría la casa de un compañero de su colegio, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía cómo comportarse. Decidió salir a correr como lo hacía todas las mañanas. Llevaba cuarenta y cinco minutos cuando se topó con su primo Hyuuga Neji y su novia Tenten. Llevaban dos años de estar juntos.

-Hinata-sama- le saludó el chico.

-Neji-oniisan- le dijo la chica en la misma forma deteniéndose a unas cuadras de su casa.

-Hola Hinata- la saludó amablemente la novia de si primo.

-Tenten-san, hola.

-Se levantó muy temprano el día de hoy.

-Tengo cosas que hacer el día de hoy… Ustedes también madrugaron…

-Tenemos una gira con nuestros compañeros- dijo Tenten quien vivía cerca de las casas de los Hyuuga.

-Ya veo, espero que les vaya bien- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Sigue siendo tan reservada y educada aunque siento la misma tensión entre ustedes.

-No hay nada que hacer, nadie en la familia sabe en realidad lo que en verdad piensa Hinata-sama, es por eso que mi tío no quiere que ella herede sus negocios, tienen miedo que ella pierda el control y si llega a tener poder quien sabe de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

-La verdad creo que todos exageran, concuerdo con tu padre.

Hinata estaba a punto de llegar a su casa cuando su tío la llamó. La casa de su tío estaba a la par de la suya.

-Hinata.

-Tío Hizashi, buenos días- dijo respetuosamente.

-Buenos días, madrugaste el día de hoy.

-Así es, debo ir a estudiar con un compañero.

-¿Con un compañero?- dijo sorprendido y es que, Hizashi estaba al tanto de todo lo que había pasado, la ama de llaves, el mayordomo y el chofer de su hermano le habían contado todo debido a que necesitaron de su ayuda para ayudar a Hinata años atrás. La chica le pidió que guardara el secreto debido al gran dolor que le produjo la desconfianza de su propia familia.

-Sí, un chico de mi clase, me pidió ayuda…

-Y tú aceptaste… ¿No será que te gusta este chico?

-Tío por favor, qué cosas dices, él es todo lo contrario a mí, es hiperactivo, malo en los estudios aunque excelente deportista, me dio pena, es por eso que lo ayudo porque si no tendrá que dejar el kendo y el fútbol…

-No quieres que le arrebaten algo preciado como hicieron contigo, ya entiendo- la chica solo lo miró –Bueno, me parece un poco extraño pero me alegro que interactúes con la gente de nuevo. ¡Que te diviertas! Si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme- y con esto se despidieron.

* * *

No sabía que ponerse, toda su ropa era horrible ahora que se fijaba, nunca le había importado pero por qué ese día en especial tenía que fijarse que su ropa estaba totalmente pasada de moda. Estaba estirada, desteñida. Su madre solo se encargaba de sus ropas para actividades sociales o familiares y la verdad ella solo compraba ropa casual cuando ya casi había desgastado todas sus prendas pero siempre escogía algo que la hiciera sentir cómoda pero no bonita. Bonita… No sabía por qué pero ese día quería verse bonita.

Sin más, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla desteñido y que caía casi en sus caderas, se puso una blusa blanca sencilla un tanto floja y unas zapatillas estilo bailarina que tenía desde hace años. Se miró al espejo, estaba normal, muy normal para su gusto. Su ama de llaves tocó y ella le permitió que entrara.

-¿A dónde vas mi niña?

-A la casa de un compañero a estudiar…- la señora calló unos instantes algo asombrada pues nunca la habían invitado a ningún lugar –Pero hoy caigo en que mi ropa es horrible...

-Pues es verdad señorita, usted nunca compra ropa pero creo que puedo ayudarle a verse un poco más juvenil.

La señora le pidió que metiera sus faldas y le pasó una faja de un vestido que la chica tenía, luego le sujetó el largo cabello con una cola y le puso un poco de brillo labial. La chica se asombró ante el inmenso cambio que esos pequeños cambios hicieron en ella.

-¡Vaya! Es genial.

-Tengo tres hijas señorita, es por eso que me sé un par de trucos- ambas sonrieron. Hinata le indicó la dirección a su chofer y partieron hacia la residencia Namikaze.

Al llegar el chofer estacionó el auto fuera de la casa y abrió la puerta del coche. La chica agradeció y tocó el timbre de la inmensa casa, no era una mansión como la suya pero tenía un hermoso jardín al frente, era de dos niveles y se veía bastante grande y acogedora.

-Sí- dijo alguien por el comunicador del timbre.

-Buenos días, soy Hyuuga Hinata, soy compañera de Namikaze Naruto y vamos a estudiar el día de hoy.

-Claro, la esperan, pase adelante por favor- le portón de la casa se abrió dando paso a la chica.

-¿A qué hora debo volver Hinata-sama?

-Aun no lo sé, es muy probable que por la noche pero yo te aviso con tiempo.

-Bien, con su permiso- el chofer esperó a que la chica entrara y se marchó.

Hinata llegó al porche de la casa y esperó a que le abrieran. La puerta se abrió y dejó ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojizos extremadamente largos, ojos oscuros, contextura delgada y alta.

-Buenos días, soy Hyuuga Hinata- hizo una reverencia.

-Minato- gritó la mujer –Ven rápido, es verdad, una chica y muy hermosa ha venido a estudiar con el estúpido de nuestro hijo- Hinata quedó bastante sorprendida mientras veía a la mujer bastante contenta, casi saltaba de la felicidad.

-Qué modales los míos, pasa querida, Hinata, verdad- la chica asintió, dime Kushina, soy la madre de Naruto, es un placer conocerte.

-El placer es mío, creo…- dijo en un murmuro, de pronto apareció un hombro extremadamente apuesto, de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, iguales a los de Naruto, pero sus facciones eran algo diferentes.

-Buenos días señorita, soy Minato, el padre de Naruto.

-Buenos días, Hyuuga Hinata, es un placer- hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Ves Minato, es muy hermosa, pensé que Naruto nunca se fijaría en otra chica que no fuera Sakura… Pero Hinata-chan es mucha más hermosa.

-Gracias por cuidar de nuestro hijo- dijo Minato sonriendo amablemente –Lamento si te ha dado problemas…

-Eh…- la chica estaba sin palabras.

-Papá, mamá, no molesten a Hyuuga, ella es solo es una amiga y me está ayudando a estudiar.

-Lamento si mi hijo te ha dado problemas- dice Kushina- reamente es muy tonto, no hay forma de obligarlo a estudiar, pero desde que empezó contigo está muy aplicado.

¿Desde que empezaron? Oh por Dios, qué pensaban los padres del rubio, que ellos mantenían una relación… ¿Qué les habrá dicho el chico?

-Hyuuga, no hagas caso de mis padres, están locos, solo les conté que una compañera me ayudaba a estudiar y mi madre empezó a crearse historias de fantasía en su cabeza, anoche que les dije que vendrías hasta mi padre le siguió el juego, no hagas caso, están locos. La chica lo miró escéptica, el solo tomó su mano por la muñeca y la condujo a su habitación en el segundo nivel. Al parecer era costumbre del chico hacer eso.

-Más cuidado con tus palabras jovencito- le gritó su madre mientras escuchaba como su padre la calmaba y le pedía que no los molestara más.

Hinata pudo observar la sala de la casa desde el recibidor, las gradas estaban al final de este por donde subieron, en el descanso de las escaleras vio una terraza y un enorme patio por el gran ventanal. En el segundo nivel vio una sala de televisión con una enorme pantalla y varias puertas, una de ellas fue abierta por el rubio.

La habitación de chico era bastante amplia, contaba con un balcón que daba al parecer al patio trasero, amplias puertas de vidrio eran el ingreso a este, la cama estaba a la mitad de la habitación, tenía una portátil en la cama y otra en un escritorio que había a un lado. Tenía un sillón en forma de luna y una mesita redonda baja. Había una puerta dentro del cuarto que asumió era el baño y probablemente un vestidor.

-Esta es mi habitación.

-Con permiso.

Pasaron toda la mañana sentados en el piso alrededor de la mesa redonda, todos los libros y cuadernos estaban esparcidos en la mesa, en el suelo, en el sofá. Kushina había irrumpido a eso de las 10 de la mañana y les había subido un poco de fruta y jugo. Se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

-Siento la actitud de mi madre- dijo el chico.

-No te preocupes pero algo me intriga…

-¿Qué?

-Me dio la sensación de que Sakura-san no le agrada…

-Eso… Lo notaste…- dijo un poco deprimido el chico –No es que no le agrade, solo dice que no es mujer para mí…

-Por ser la novia de tu amigo, me imagino…

-No, desde antes de que fuera la novia de Sasuke, siempre ha dicho que ella es buena persona pero que no es para mí…

-Ya veo…

-Lo siento Hyuuga, interrumpí el estudio y debemos aprovechar al máximo el tiempo, bueno yo- rio.

-No te preocupes…

-Es que, no sé por qué me es fácil hablar contigo…- dijo mirando sus apuntes, ella palideció, nunca nadie le había dicho eso… Pero logró recuperar la compostura.

-Tal vez sea porque sé tú secreto…- el chico la miró atentamente –Tal vez ya tenías mucho tiempo de estarlo guardando y ocupamos desahogarte con alguien y en eso chocamos en la biblioteca- rio un poco, Naruto no dejaba de verla y se sorprendió, nunca había visto sonreír a Hinata, es cierto que eran compañeros desde hace dos años que habían comenzado la educación superior pero hasta esa semana habían empezado una amistad, una extraña amistad y en esos días que le ponía atención, no la había visto sonreír.

-Es posible…- hizo una pausa -Pero lo que en este momento me pasa por la cabeza, es que nunca te había visto sonreír- ella palideció, ¿estaba sonriendo? Es más, ¿ella sonreía?

-Es mejor que sigamos- dijo en su tono habitual y él se sorprendió un poco.

Al rato Kushina tocó la puerta y entró.

-¿Cómo van chicos?

Naruto al verla soltó el lápiz y se tiró de espaldas al suelo.

-No puedo más, odio matemáticas…

-Apenas estamos empezando, ya estudiamos un poco de idiomas e historia, acabamos de empezar matemáticas.

-Vaya… Lamento mucho el trabajo que te está dando mi estúpido hijo.

-No se preocupe, creo que me estoy acostumbrando- Naruto volvió a ver a las dos bastante molesto.

-Ya el almuerzo está listo, vamos al comedor.

-Mamá, ¿por qué si tenemos servidumbre específicamente hoy vienes tú en persona a avisarnos?

-No sé de qué hablas hijo, vamos- se hizo la desentendida.

Los chicos siguieron a la señora de la casa y se dirigieron al comedor, comieron mientras hablaban de cosas triviales. Luego sirvieron el postre.

-Tengo canastas de chocolate o de fresa, ¿cuál prefieres Hinata-chan?

-De fresa por favor Namizake-san.

-Dime Kushina, por favor.

-Y a mí Minato, no nos hagas tan viejos por favor.

-Me da un poco de pena…

-Por favor Hinata-chan- suplicó Kushina.

-Bien, Kushina-san- la mujer esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras las muchachas de servicio recogían los platos y servían el postre.

-Tengo entendido que los Hyuuga son una sola familia- dijo Minato.

-Así es.

-Tu familia posee diversos tipos de negocios, es asombroso, es una familia muy antigua.

-Así es.

-Escuché también que practican artes marciales- la chica se tensó un poco ante la pregunta del padre del rubio –Y pasan las enseñanzas de padres a hijos. ¿También las practicas Hinata-chan?

-La verdad… –dijo con un poco de dificultad, Naruto quien estaba al margen debido al trato preferencial que sus padres daban a la chica y le molestaba de sobre manera, puso atención ante el cambio en la voz de su compañera –Mi padre trató de enseñarme pero no di resultado, mi hermana menor es mucho mejor que yo así que lo dejé para que pusiera su atención en ella que si le sacará provecho.

-Es una pena- dijo Kushina -¿En qué club estás Hinata-chan?

-Literatura y gimnasia.

-¡Gimnasia! Yo también estuve en gimnasia, ¿me invitarás a tus competencias? Di que sí- decía emocionada la mujer.

-Claro, como en cuatro semanas vendrá una regional, si gusta le avisaré.

-Muchas gracias.

Al terminar los chicos siguieron estudiando, al anochecer Minato subió a dejar galletas y más jugo y los dejó estudiando. Hicieron una pausa para comer las galletas.

-¿Te gustaban las artes marciales?- la chica casi se atraganta.

-¿Perdón?

-Que si te gustaban las artes marciales- ella oscureció su mirada más de lo usual.

-Que si me gustaban… Tal vez… Pero no soy merecedora de practicarlas…

-¿Por qué eras mala en ellas?

Ella lo miró por unos segundos.

-Sí, podría decirse de esa manera…

El chico se extrañó mucho ante esas palabras.

-Creo que, no deberías de haberte rendido, si es algo que te gusta, así como yo estoy estudiando duro porque soy muy malo en esto pero debo aprobar, con más razón tú si te gustan las artes marciales no deberías de haberte rendido.

-Eso lo dices porque no sabes nada Namikaze - dijo molesta, tanto que no acompañó del formalismo el apellido del rubio, el chico quedó mudo, trataba de alentarla a seguir y ella reacciona bruscamente –Tú no eres malo en los estudios, solo eres vagabundo, ¿acaso no piensas rendirte con Sakura-san a sabiendas que está enamorada de tu mejor amigo y él de ella?

-¡Oye ¿qué te pasa?!

La chica se calló de repente, qué había sido eso… Claro, perdió el control, eso pasaba cuando pasaba mucho tiempo con personas… Eso pasaba porque la herida aun le dolía. Inconscientemente posó su mano derecha a un costado de su estómago.

-Es mejor que me vaya…

Empezó a recoger todo.

-No espera, lo siento Hyuuga, soy un estúpido, no debí meterme en tus cosas, lo lamento, todo es mi culpa…

La chica suspiró.

-Lo siento yo también, dije cosas que no me conciernen…

Ambos se callaron. Se quedaron así unos minutos hasta que el teléfono de Naruto comenzó a timbrar.

-Diga- dijo algo alterado –Nada, ¿qué pasa Sasuke? A comer… ¿Dónde? Bien, voy para allá.

¿Cómo que iba para allá? Qué le pasa a este chico pensó Hinata, estando ella en su casa, al menos debería esperar a que vengan por ella.

-Vamos a comer- dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Sasuke y Sakura-chan van al nuevo restaurante de hamburguesas a comer, acompáñame.

-Creo que últimamente no quieres estar a solas con tus amigos… Me utilizas.

-Vaya, parece que empiezas a conocerme, asumo que eso es un sí, de por sí, parece que te llevas bien con Sakura-chan.

-Tal vez…

-Dejas todo aquí, de por si mañana vienes y ya no vas a ir a estudiar a tu casa, ¿cierto?

-Supongo…

-Yo te llevaré a casa después.

-Bien- sacó su celular y su billetera y siguió a Naruto. Una pequeña hoja cayó de su bolso sin darse cuenta.

-¿Ya se van?- dice Kushina al toparse en el pasillo.

-Vamos a comer con Sasuke y Sakura-chan.

-¡Qué les vaya bien!- dijo Minato.

-Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Kushina-san, Minato-san- dijo la chica con una reverencia mientras Minato sonreía y Kushina la abrazaba.

-Mamá, mañana la volverás a ver, no la asfixies.

Los chicos empezaron a salir de la casa pero la madre de Naruto lo llamó.

-Naruto, te advierto que te comportes y no vuelvas a gritarle a Hinata-chan de esa manera.

-¿Estaban espiando? Ustedes son increíbles…

El chico caminó disgustado hasta el garaje y se subió a su rojo BMW convertible, Hinata abrió la puerta del acompañante y se subió, era la primera vez que abría la puerta de un coche y se subía en la parte de adelante.

-Con permiso- dijo tímidamente mientras Naruto pensaba en los cambios de personalidad tan drásticos que la chica le mostraba.

Llegaron en silencio al lugar acordado e ingresaron. Hinata solo escribió un mensaje de texto avisándole a su chofer que no haría falta que fuera por ella.

-Naruto- le llamó Sakura desde la mesa en la que estaban.

-Hola chicos- dijo Naruto sentándose.

-Buenas noches.

-Hinata-san, qué sorpresa.

-Hyuuga- fue lo único que dijo Sasuke.

-¿Y eso, ustedes dos vienen juntos?- preguntó pícaramente la de pelos rosados.

-Con razón contestaste molesto- dijo Sasuke algo divertido.

-Estuvimos estudiando todo el día… Estoy agotado.

-¡Te ves muy bonita el día de hoy Hinata-san!

-Eso crees Sakura-san…- dijo un tanto apenada.

-Te ves bien- dijo Sasuke.

Y hasta ese momento Naruto se había dado cuenta que en todo el día había notado algo diferente en la chica. De verdad que era un tonto como su madre decía, y ese detalle le molestó un poco, no darse cuente de esto le molestó.

* * *

Continuará…

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, espero les siga gustando el fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

**Capítulo IV**

-Así que han estado estudiando todo el día de hoy…

-Así es Sakura-san, logramos estudiar tres materias, y mañana haremos lo mismo, me preocupa enormemente matemáticas, es la que peor se le da de todas a Namikaze-san- dijo Hyuuga mirando de reojo a Naruto quien se encontraba muy emocionado hablando de deportes con Sasuke y sentado a su derecha. Estaban sentados en una mesa redonda, Sakura se encontraba entre Sasuke y Hinata.

-La verdad no sé cómo Naruto ha sido capaz de llegar hasta aquí, pero este año ha sido el peor de todos…- Hinata imaginó que se debía a la reciente relación de la pelos rosados con el moreno, era muy posible que esa situación no permitiera que el rubio se concentrara del todo o al menos que lo intentara – Siempre está distraído en clases y no estudia en su casa.

-En serio…- dijo la chica sin mucho interés.

-¿Te agradaron los padres de Naruto? Su padre es demasiado amable, su madre también pero no dejo de sentirme extraña a su lado, y eso que tengo muchos años de conocerla…

-Kushina-san y Minato-san son increíbles, muy amables, me agradaron mucho.

-¿Kushina-san y Minato-san? ¡Vaya! Ya los llamas por sus nombres…

-Ellos me lo pidieron… ¿Está mal que los llame por sus nombres?

-Para nada- dijo la pelos rosados algo sorprendida -Si no mal recuerdo, hasta hace poco yo los llamo por sus nombres…- y nuevamente Hinata pensó que todo se debía a la relación de Sakura con Sasuke –Pero no hay problema si ellos te lo pidieron.

-Su madre es muy expresiva… Creo… Creo que le caí muy bien…- dijo algo apenada Hinata ya que, nunca la habían tratado de esta forma tan expresiva, sus empleados la trataban con mucho respeto y sabía que podía confiar en ellos y que la apreciaban, pero Kushina estaba a otro nivel definitivamente.

Sakura empezó a pensar en los padres de Naruto, y ha como los conocía, ellos debían pensar que Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata y por esto mostraban tanto afecto por la chica de buenas a primeras.

-Nunca te había visto tan arreglada Hinata-san, ¿se debe a que fuiste a conocer a los padres de Naruto?- le preguntó al oído y de paso aprovechaba para indagar un poco sobre la reciente relación del rubio y la de ojos perlados.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo casi en un grito, se puso pálida ante la pregunta de su amiga y casi sin poder respirar correctamente, Sakura rio y Sasuke y Naruto las observaron por unos segundos y luego siguieron con su conversación. Sakuke supuso que su novia ya había empezado a indagar sobre la nueva amistad de su amigo ya que esto la traía ansiosa desde hace varios días.

-No te pongas así Hinata-san, solo preguntaba la razón, la verdad es que te sienta muy bien ropa de ese estilo más jovial- y ella sabía que se refería a esto por sus horribles ropas de anciana que usaba diariamente.

-La verdad, no sabía cómo debía vestirme el día de hoy, nunca había visitado la casa de un compañero y normalmente mi madre me compra la ropa que debo utilizar para actividades familiares y sociales pero nunca he sentido la necesidad de estar a la moda…

-Hasta el día de hoy- dijo Haruno con una sonrisa pícara, Hinata se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

El resto de la noche hablaron de cosas triviales, los estudios y el próximo juego de fútbol que se aproximaba una vez finalizaran los exámenes, a eso de las 9 de la noche se despidieron y Naruto llevó a Hinata a su casa.

-Dobla en esta esquina, es una calle sin salida, hasta el final.

-Bien.

El vecindario era bastante exclusivo, las casas que habían en los alrededores eran tan grandes como la de él pero al llegar al final lo que había no era una gran casa, no, era una gran mansión, inmensos portones y jardines era lo que se contemplaba desde el exterior.

-¡Vaya! Tu casa es realmente enorme.

-¿Te parece?- dijo desganada, al ver Naruto que a la chica le incomodaba el tema mejor lo cambió.

-¿No sabía que te podías ver tan normal los fines de semana?

-¿Normal?- Hinata se sorprendió, cómo que normal…

-Sí, pareces una adolecente normal, te sienta bien ese estilo de ropa- las mejillas de la chica se ruborizaron terriblemente y daba gracias a la oscuridad que reinaba en ese momento.

-Si bueno, no le doy mucha importancia a la ropa…- el chico no dijo nada más al respecto y cambió el tema.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti mañana?- se sorprendió aún más, ¿por qué estaba siendo tan amable con ella?, pensaba la chica sintiendo un poco de emoción pero miles de dudas al mismo tiempo.

-No es necesario, pueden llevarme…

-Bien, mañana a las diez entonces.

-Sí.

-Ah, Hyuuga- la chica lo miró antes de bajarse del auto –Gracias por el día de hoy, por ayudarme a estudiar pero sobre todo por acompañarme a comer con Sasuke y Sakura-chan, últimamente me es difícil estar con ambos al mismo tiempo, cada vez parecen estar más enamorados…

-No es nada, nos vemos mañana- dijo sin expresión alguna, no entendía como este chico lograba hacer con ella lo que él quisiera, eso le molestaba, pero por alguna razón, más que por el deseo de que el chico no dejara de hacer lo que tanto le gustaba si reprobaba en los exámenes, había algo más, algo que no sabía que era pero que de alguna u otra forma, le era imposible negarle algo a ese rubio, bueno, casi todo porque no dejó que él pagara su comida, no era nada del chico, así que no quiso complicarse con cosa triviales como estas.

* * *

-¿De dónde vienes a esta hora Hinata?

-Buenas noches padre, madre, estaba estudiando- les respondió de forma cortes pero sin expresión en su rostro, hizo una referencia mostrando respecto pero nunca los miro a las caras.

-Bien.

-Bien… Con permiso- sus padres estaban en el recibidor de la casa, eso era extraño, normalmente los sábados salían a cenar y regresaban muy tarde pero lo más extraño era que le pidieran cuentas de sus actos, esto nunca les había preocupado, decidió no darle importancia, ella no era importante ahí así que no valía la pena perder el tiempo en cosas insignificantes.

-Se ve extraña estos días…- dijo su madre una vez que la chica desapareció.

-Tampoco traía sus libros o mochila…

* * *

-¡Estoy tan cansado!- murmuró el rubio al entrar a su habitación, camino hasta donde habían estado estudiando viendo el desorden que habían dejado, no tenía ganas de mover ni un dedo, menos de ordenar, decidió dejar todo así pero un trozo de papel arrugado en el suelo llamó su atención, no recordaba haber tirado basura al piso.

-¿Basura?- tomó el papel en sus manos y le dio vuelta para comprobar su contenido –"Competencia de artes marciales…"- murmuró, se extrañó al leer esto, era un volante que anunciaba al parecer, una importante competencia que se aproximaba, el practicaba kendo pero tenía un poco de conocimiento del evento -¿Por qué Hyuuga tiene este volante arrugado?

Esta chica era todo un misterio, no podía dormir, daba vueltas en su cama al pensar en ese papel arrugado, o esta chica estaba loca o estaba ocultando algo. Era toda una contradicción, por momentos parecía un ángel, mal arreglado y en otros una fiera… Mostraba muchas personalidades, sería entonces que era bipolar… se preguntaba.

Al día siguiente se despertó sin mucho ánimo debido a que su madre prácticamente lo sacó arrastras. Se duchó y desayunó lo que su padre hizo, a su madre no se le daba muy bien la cocina. A los minutos escuchó el timbre y una de las muchachas de servicio le indicó que su compañera había llegado. Salió a recibirla.

Hinata vestía un hermoso vestido color blanco de diseñador, de tirantes, ajustado a la cintura con una cinta color rojo y volado hasta las rodillas, sencillo, con zapatillas estilo bailarina color blanco con lazos pequeños color rojo. Era un vestido que su madre le había comprado para un almuerzo hace un par de meses, esta era la segunda vez que lo vestía.

Naruto quedó impresionado al verla, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que caía al lado izquierdo de su cuerpo con un lazo color rojo.

-¡Te ves preciosa el día de hoy!

-Gracias Kushina-san.

-Verdad que se ve preciosa, Minato.

Sus padres bajaban por las escaleras casi corriendo para recibirla. Naruto fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos al ver que sus padres se adelantaron a recibir a la chica. Se molestó.

-Así es, muy hermosa Hinata-chan.

-Gracias- decía bastante avergonzada la chica.

-Dejen de molestar a Hyuuga, ¿comenzamos a estudiar?- interrumpió Naruto mostrando un poco su molestia, sus padres rieron en silencio.

-Sayuri está limpiando tu habitación hijo, pasemos a la sala un momento mientras acaba.

-¡Vaya, qué piano tan hermoso!- Expresó Hinata emocionada al ingresar al salón y ver cerca de uno de los ventanales que daban al patio un hermoso piano de cola, sus ojos se iluminaron como hacía muchos años no lo hacían, Naruto pudo captar la escena y quedó en shock por unos segundos, nunca había visto a esta chica mostrar una expresión tan hermosa, pura, sincera, agradable...

-A Minato le gusta tocar, queríamos que Naruto aprendiera pero es bastante torpe- explicó Kushina.

-Me lo imagino- dijo Hinata más tranquila, los padres del rubio rieron y Naruto salió de su ensoñación.

-¿Sabes tocar?- preguntó Minato, Hinata se incomodó un poco.

-Hace mucho tiempo tocaba, ahora casi no tengo oportunidad…

-¿Quieres tocar algo?

-No creo que pueda…

-Por favor Hinata-chan- suplicó Kushina.

-Yo… Es que yo…

-No tienes que hacerlo Hyuuga, se nota que no quieres hacerlo- Hinata centró su mirada en la mirada del rubio, sintió que la estaba retando, sintió que la estaba menospreciando, ese sentimiento era el mismo que la envolvía a diario en su casa, eso le molestó.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó la chica volviendo a su expresión seria, vacía mirando fijamente a Naruto, el chico le sostuvo la mirada, parecía que chispas se entrecruzaban en su línea visual.

-Claro- dijo Minato y la acompañó hasta el elegante piano.

Hinata se sentó frente al hermoso instrumento, posó sus dedos apenas rozando las teclas, se quedó perdidamente en ellas por unos segundos. Kushina y Minato tomaron asiento, Naruto, bastante molesto por el trato preferencial que sus padres le daban a la chica se quedó observando todo desde el marco de la puerta.

La mirada de Hinata no expresaba mucho, cuando salió de su ensoñación, cerró los ojos y presionó un par de teclas sin sentido, Minato la observaba atentamente, Kushina esperaba ansiosa y Naruto casi reía al escuchar el pobre desempeño de la chica. Una vez que probó el teclado y sus manos dejaron de temblar, se detuvo, abrió los ojos, tomó aire, lo soltó y luego se dejó llevar, soltó sus dedos libremente para que se posaran por el instrumento, sin ataduras y se dejaran escuchar las notas que provenían de su corazón. Lo siguiente que se escuchó fue una hermosa pero triste melodía que salía del hermoso piano color negro.

Hinata tocaba con sus ojos cerrados, parecía que esa hermosa melodía estaba incrustada en su piel y se hacía realidad por medio de sus hábiles dedos que lograban convertirla en exquisitas notas musicales.

"_Si pudiera serte concedido un deseo_

_Qué tipo de deseo pedirías_

_Yo probablemente podría contestar sin duda alguna_

_Que quiero verte una vez más… _

_Quiero verte_

_Quiero verte_

_No puedo olvidarte_

_Inclusive ahora, estás dentro de mi corazón"_

Naruto quedó totalmente impresionado, esta chica era un cofre de sorpresas pero lo que más le sorprendía era que nunca, nunca nadie, ni siquiera su padre, había podido lograr que una sola lágrima rodara por sus mejillas al escuchar una pieza que saliera de ese piano, tal vez se debía a su situación actual, quiso convencerse de eso. Kushina era un mar de lágrimas en ese momento, sus manos se juntaba a la altura del pecho. Minato también estaba conmovido. Por la mejilla de Hinata también rodó una silenciosa lágrima, prácticamente imperceptible para la familia Namikaze.

Esa canción la venía practicando desde hace muchos meses, a escondidas de su familia claro estaba, pero en esta última semana realmente estaba aprendiendo el significado de la misma. Ahora, particularmente en ese preciso momento, empezaba a entender realmente el significado de esa melodía, era extraño porque ella había perdido todo hace muchos años atrás y pensaba que esa pieza ya se escuchaba bien, pensaba que expresaba lo que había sentido hasta ese entonces, pero acababa de darse cuenta que el día de hoy, este día, cobraba otro significado, diferente al de hace semanas, meses, años atrás.

-¡Espléndida!- Abrió los ojos; Minato, Kushina y los demás le aplaudían. Todos los empleados de la casa Namikaze se acercaron al escuchar la melodía. No pudieron evitarlo.

-Exquisita representación Hinata-chan, "Aitai" (Quiero verte), nunca la había escuchado al piano de esta manera.

-Gracias Minato-san.

-Hinata, es una pieza hermosa, muy hermosa y triste a la vez, muchas gracias por dejarnos escucharla- dijo Kushina mientras la abrazaba para expresarle su gratitud.

-Gracias por dejarme utilizar su piano.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Acaso no tienes uno en tu casa Hyuuga?

-¡Naruto!- le regañó su madre al escuchar el tono que utilizó el chico, Hinata bajó la mirada.

-¿Terminaste de limpiar Sayuri?

-Sí señorito.

-Vamos Hyuuga.

-Con permiso- dijo la chica y siguió al rubio hasta la habitación.

-Así que este es otro de los tantos secretos que guardas- soltó Naruto una vez llegaron a la habitación.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ten- le dio el papel de la competencia –lo encontré en el piso anoche- la chica palideció –Supongo que no me dirás nada, ¿comenzamos a estudiar?

Sin decir nada y sin voltear a ver al chico, Hinata se colocó en la misma posición del día de ayer y se dispuso a empezar a estudiar. Pasaron varias horas con matemáticas, luego bajaron a almorzar. Al terminar subieron y prosiguieron con ciencias y literatura. No hablaron nada que no correspondiera al estudio.

-Hyuuga estoy cansado- replicaba el rubio soltando el lápiz.

-Namikaze-san, no estás en posición de descansar, si no te esfuerzas al máximo vas a reprobar y te sacarán del equipo de fútbol y Kendo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Sakura-san me lo comentó.

-Ya veo… Me alegro que te lleves bien con Sakura-chan- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me parece alguien muy bondadosa y amigable.

-Lo es- y su expresión cambió a una triste –Ella es muy especial para mí- suspiró –Pero ella no siente lo mismo…

Hinata se quedó sin palabras, ver nuevamente los ojos sin brillo alguno del chico tenía algún efecto en ella que aun no sabía cómo describir.

-¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Hyuuga?

-¿Enamorado dices?- la pregunta aunque la sorprendió no le afectó, hace mucho dejó de creer que el amor existía, inclusive entre padres e hijos, entre hermanos, por lo que mucho menos creía en poder llegar a enamorarse –No creo en el amor, o al menos yo no estoy destinada a ser amada o poder llegar a amar a alguien- Naruto palideció ante las palabras dichas por la chica.

No lograba entender como alguien como ella, tan joven, inteligente, con tantas cualidades, que no le faltaba nada podía pensar de esa forma tan fría. No la entendía pero esa debía de ser una de las razones por las cuales siempre estaba sola.

-¿Por qué no crees en el amor?

-Eso es algo que no te concierne Namikaze.

-Pero, cómo alguien tan joven como tu piensa de esa forma, ni siquiera yo que siento que mi mundo se me viene encima al aceptar que Sakura-chan nunca va a ser para mi pienso de esa forma, es doloroso pero sé que lograré superarlo y volver a enamorarme.

-Superarlo… Supongo entonces que se debe a eso…- Naruto la miró profundamente –Supongo que hay decepciones que nunca se superan… O hay personas que no merecemos superarlas…- la mirada de Hinata se oscureció y Naruto no pudo decir nada –Pero concretamente a lo que te refieres, nunca me ha gustado ningún chico y mucho menos he tenido alguna relación con alguno.

-¿No tienes interés en los chicos? Por ejemplo, ¿no crees como todas las chicas que Sasuke es guapo y mueres por estar con él?

-Uchiha-san dices, me parece atractivo físicamente pero su actitud es fría y soberbia sino lo conoces un poco, luego te das cuenta que es serio y reservado pero de buenos sentimientos sin embargo, no hay nada de él que llame mi atención; como alguien más…- susurró la última frase.

-¿Cómo quién?

-No es de tu incumbencia Namikaze-san.

-¿Pero es un hombre?- insistió el chico.

-Sí, es un hombre- dijo en un intento de risa, le parecieron graciosos los pensamientos del chico.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco?

-No lo hicimos ya…

-Veamos un poco de televisión, media hora, por favor- suplicó el chico, ella aceptó.

Después de pasar varios canales el chico se decidió por un programa de comedia que Hinata no conocía. El chico se sorprendió debido a que era bastante popular y ella le explicó que casi nunca veía la televisión.

-¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿Estudiar?- ella lo miró de reojo, el estaba acostado sin preocupaciones en la cama y ella sentada en una esquina de esta, se sentía incómoda.

-Estudio, leo, corro para mantenerme en forma practico gimnasia, entre otras cosas.

-¿Cuándo practicas piano?

-Nunca…

-¿Cómo que nunca?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…

-Es imposible hablar contigo, todo lo dices a medias- la chica lo miró mas no dijo nada – ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos si nunca dices nada concreto? Yo he sido bastante abierto contigo y creo…

-Nunca te pedí que lo fueras- el chico la miró resentido –Lo siento pero yo no confío en la gente, ni siquiera en mí, no te lo tomes personal, simplemente así soy- volcó su mirada y Naruto supo que ya no debía preguntar más, estaba de más decir algo, estaba claro que Hyuuga guardaba un secreto, y no iba a contarle nada, al menos por ahora.

-Es mejor que sigamos.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la trama.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

**Capítulo V**

La semana siguiente Naruto y Hinata se reunieron todas las tardes en la biblioteca, un par de días Sakura y Sasuke los acompañaron. EL rubio logró ponerse al día casi con todas las materias, solo le faltaba practicar todo lo que pudiera las matemáticas, estaba claro que era la materia en la que peor le iba.

Había llegado el día viernes, contaban con esa tarde y todo el día del sábado y domingo para repasar todas las materias y practicar las matemáticas. Hinata había hecho un horario de la forma y horas en que iban a repasar cada materia. Ese día practicarían matemáticas y un poco de historia. El sábado matemáticas, ciencias y terminar con lo que les faltara de historia. El domingo matemáticas por la mañana y por la tarde idiomas, Sasuke y Sakura llegarían por la tarde para estudiar los cuatro la materia de idiomas. La semana siguiente repasarían por las tardes el examen del siguiente día.

Al llegar a la biblioteca la encontraron cerrada, estaban remodelando.

-¿Qué haremos?

-Te llevaría a mi casa pero mi madre tiene invitados, una reunión de trabajo creo que me dijo. Se pone un poco insoportable cuando la interrumpo en este tipo de actividades y es seguro que le molestaría el hecho de que vayas y que yo no le haya avisado con tiempo- Hinata hizo una expresión de no entender a lo que el rubio se refería –Está como loca contigo, se le metió en la cabeza que me gustas- la chica palideció y su respiración se detuvo –Ya le he dicho miles de veces que no hay nada entre nosotros pero a mis padres cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza es difícil llevarles la contraria.

Hinata volvió a recuperar la compostura y solo asintió ante las palabras del rubio. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Si no te molesta, podemos ir a mi casa.

-¿Molestarme? Lo dices en serio, es mejor que estudiar en alguna cafetería, vamos.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al auto de Naruto para luego direccionarse a la mansión Hyuuga. Hinata hizo una breve llamada telefónica a su casa para anunciar que llegaría con compañía. Al llegar solicitó al portero abriera el portón para que pudieran ingresar. Bajaron del auto con sus pertenencias y se acercaron a la puerta principal de la residencia.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente y la servidumbre esperaba para recibir a Hinata.

-Buenas tardes Hinata-sama- se escucharon las voces de los sirvientes.

-Buenas tardes- dijeron los chicos, aunque Naruto estaba bastante impresionado.

-Nana, iremos a mi habitación a estudiar- le indicó a una señora ya mayor –que nos suban algo para merendar.

-Sí señorita.

Desde el recibidor Naruto podía divisar un gran salón a su derecha y otro un poco más pequeño a su izquierda, varias puertas cerradas también. Al final una escalera, en el descanso dicha escalera se partía en dos, una subía hacia la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda. Había una gran lámpara sobre el descanso, igual a la que había sobre él en el recibidor. También una mesa de vidrio al pie de la escalera con un gran florero de cristal lleno de flores.

-Vamos- indicó Hinata y el chico la siguió en silencio. Al llegar al descanso de la escalera ella toma la de la izquierda –Esta es el ala de invitados, mi cuarto está al final.

-¿La otra ala que tiene?

-El cuarto de mis padres y el de mi hermana, un cuarto de estudio para mi hermana, una oficina de mi padre y un estudio donde mi madre pinta, si no mal recuerdo, hace mucho no subo a ese lugar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ingenuamente el chico.

-No es de tu incumbencia Namikaze-san.

-Sabía que dirías eso- dijo con una mueca.

-Esta es mi habitación.

Ambos chicos ingresaron, la habitación de la chica era bastante sencilla, una gran cama en medio de la habitación, un escritorio pequeño con una computadora de escritorio sobre él, un sillón en una esquina con una pequeña mesa baja y una grabadora algo vieja. Habían tres puertas, dos en madera cerradas, Naruto asumió que una era el baño y otra el armario y vestidor. La otra puerta era en vidrio y parecía que daba a un balcón.

-La puerta de la izquierda –indicó mientas la señalaba- es el baño- el chico asintió.

Empezaron a repasar matemáticas y al rato subieron con la merienda que la chica había ordenado. Siguieron con matemáticas dos horas más después de haber merendado. Descansaron unos minutos y se disponían a empezar con historia a eso de las 6 de la tarde cuando la puerta del cuarto de la chica se abrió estrepitosamente.

-Hinata-onee san- gritó una chica que no aparentaba tener más de diez años.

-Hanabi.

-Me dijeron que estabas con un chico en tu habitación- y miró fijamente al rubio.

-Hola- dijo Naruto con una cálida sonrisa mirando a la pequeña chica de cabellos oscuros que tenía cierta similitud con su tutora temporal.

-¿Este es tu novio?- dijo ignorando el saludo del chico.

-No, no es mi novio, somos compañeros y estamos estudiando. Namikaze-san, ella es mi hermana menor Hanabi.

-Nunca estudias con nadie…

-Bueno, para estos exámenes sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí.

-No es una razón.

-Estamos ocupados Hanabi, los exámenes empiezan el lunes.

-Bien, pero no me gusta como tu novio.

-Ya te dije que no somos nada- dijo la chica sin expresión alguna, Hanabi le sostuvo la mirada, luego miró fijamente a Naruto que se encontraba mirando a ambas chicas discutir para dejar la habitación después de eso.

-Es extraño…

-¿Qué es extraño Namikaze-san?

-Todos piensan que tú y yo estamos saliendo…

-Eso es porque tú nunca estudias por eso la gente no cree que estamos estudiando.

-¿Tú crees? Digo, tu hermana ni me conoce y dijo…

-No hagas caso de lo que ella pueda decir.

-Pero…

-No perdamos tiempo, sigamos estudiando- el chico calló, era imposible conversar con ella y más si era involucrada su familia que por cierto, parecía que la habían exiliado dentro de su propia casa, era muy extraño.

Estudiaron hasta las 7:30 de la noche y el chico estaba dispuesto a marcharse. Hinata le había ofrecido algo de comer pero él se negó. Bajaron juntos y se encontraron con los padres de la chica en el recibidor.

-Hinata- dijo su madre sorprendida, pues aunque estaba enterada por Hanabi de que su hija mayor tenía compañía nunca pensó que se tratase de un chico apuesto.

-Madre, padre- saludó con una reverencia pero más seria de lo normal –él es mi compañero de clase Namikaze Naruto- el chico hizo una reverencia.

-Un placer- dijo el chico y ambos respondieron.

-¿Namikaze Minato es tu padre?

-Así es señor.

-Salúdalo de mi parte, hemos trabajado en ciertas ocasiones, es una persona muy agradable al igual que tu madre.

-Gracias, le daré sus saludos.

-¿Estaban estudiando?- habló la madre de la chica.

-Así es- dijo Naruto, era extraño, Hinata parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

-Espero que nuestra hija no te haya causado problemas- dijo con una sonrisa amable la madre, Naruto se extrañó al escuchar ese comentario pero lo que más le extrañó fue ver el ceño fruncido de la chica.

-Para nada, Hyuuga es de gran ayuda para mí, es la única chica que ha logrado hacerme estudiar.

-¡Ah sí! Es un alivio entonces- dijo el padre y la mirada de Hinata se veía más oscura que de costumbre.

-Bueno, debo retirarme ya.

-¿No te quedarás a cenar? ¿Hinata lo invitaste a cenar?

-Sí…- respondió la chica arrastrando sus palabras.

-Mi madre me está esperando es por eso que no puedo quedarme.

-Ya veo, Hinata, acompáñalo a la puerta.

Los chicos salieron al jardín y se dirigieron en silencio hasta el auto del rubio.

-Muchas gracias Hyuuga, me siento más confiado en matemáticas ahora.

-Mañana repasaremos un poco más.

-Bien, te espero mañana a las 9 o ¿quieres que venga por ti?

-No te preocupes, pediré que me lleven.

-Bien. Hasta mañana.

* * *

-Hinata.

-Si padre.

-No estábamos enterados que tenias amistad con la Familia Namikaze, eso es algo importante que debías comentarnos.

-No tengo relación alguna con su familia, solo le ayudo a Namikaze-san a estudiar.

-Pero has pasado el fin de semana pasado en su casa, ¿no es así?- aportó su madre.

-Así es, pero no por eso somos amigos.

-Deberías considerarlo entonces- habló firmemente su padre, Hinata los miró fijamente unos segundos para luego hacer una reverencia y regresar a su habitación.

-Ya vamos a cenar Hinata, no subas a tu habitación.

-No tengo apetito madre, buenas noches.

Hinata estaba bastante molesta, sus padres casi nunca le dirigían la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, y a su parecer, ellos nunca se habían preocupado si tenía amigos o no, así que solo porque el apellido de su compañero de clases era reconocido le hablaban como si se preocuparan con quien se relacionara ella.

-A mi me pareció agradable onee-san.

-¿Qué dices Hanabi?

-El chico, me pareció agradable, ¿te gusta?

-No, y me parece extraño de tu parte este comportamiento.

Ambas chicas estaban en el descanso de la gran escalera y los padres de ambas ya se habían marchado hacia el comedor.

-Onee-san casi siempre está encerrada en su habitación y es por eso que casi nunca hablamos, pero me sorprendió que trajeras a alguien a la casa, por eso fui a buscarte, aunque te interrumpiera- Hinata estaba algo sorprendida, casi nunca había hablado con su hermana, sus padres le habían advertido mantenerse alejada de ella para que no la lastimara pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en lo que pensaría Hanabi de ella –Nuestros padres parecen tenerte alejada de la familia, incluso Neji-Onii-san, pero Hizashi-oji-san siempre te defiende, pero nadie me cuenta el por qué.

-No es algo de lo que debas preocuparte.

-Pero onee-san...

-Me retiro, voy a descansar.

-No es justo, siempre me ignoras- Hinata paró en seco, ella no trataba de ignorar a su hermana, pero sus padres no la querían cerca de ella, cómo se suponía que debía tratarla entonces…

-Buenas noches Hanabi.

* * *

-Hinata-chan, bienvenida, me contó Naruto que ayer estuvo en tu casa- la abrazaba Kushina al recibirla –Espero que no te haya dado problemas.

-Buenos días Kushina-san, fue un placer.

-Me alegra mucho que Naruto haya visitado tu casa, de haber salido hubiera enviado algo a tus padres.

-No se preocupe por eso, fue algo no planeado.

-En fin, es bueno saber que a tus padres no les molestó la presencia de mi hijo.

-Hinata-chan, bienvenida, Naruto me dio los saludos de tus padres, muchas gracias, salúdalos de nuestra parte también.

-Claro, con gusto- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Hyuuga, madrugaste- decía Naruto bajando por las escaleras, desperezándose y con solo un pantalón de pijama, con el pecho al descubierto.

Hinata lo miró unos segundos mientras sus mejillas se tornaban con un rosa carmín. Pudo comprobar en cuestión de segundo que Naruto tenía aparte de un rostro bonito, tenía un cuerpo muy trabajado. Definitivamente era un hombre muy guapo. Volcó el rostro, Minato se rio suavemente y Kushina se enojó.

-Naruto, que son esas fachas, ve a bañarte y a ponerte ropa.

-Pero madre…

-Ahora mismo. Hinata-chan, disculpa que mi hijo sea tan torpe, vamos a la cocina por algo de beber.

-Gracias.

-Yo saldré a hacer las compras querida.

-Cuídate mucho Minato.

-Y cuéntame Hinata-chan, ¿tienes novio?

-Eh… No- respondió algo incomoda la chica mientras recibía un vaso de limonada.

-¿Te gusta alguien?

-Eh… No…

-¿Te gusta un poquito mi hijo?

-¿Namikaze-san?

-¡Sí!

-Pues… Es de los pocos chicos a los que le hablo, la verdad casi no conozco a nadie, así que no sabría…

-¿Te gusta Sasuke-kun?

-Uchiha-san… Es apuesto pero a primera vista no logro entender cómo se enamoran las chicas de él, da la impresión de que es arrogante, pero Sakura-san está muy enamorada de él, así que debe ser buena persona además, cuando lo llegas a conocer puede llegar a ser agradable, de cierta forma.

-Es verdad- coincidió Kushina –Esa pareja son los mejores amigos de mi hijo… El me agrada bastante, ella es…

-Ella es buena amiga, creo, lo poco que la conozco. Imagino que a usted no le agrada el hecho que le haya roto el corazón a Namikaze-san.

-¿Estás al tanto?

-Es difícil no darse cuenta.

-Siempre pensé que Sasuke-kun nunca se fijaría en Sakura-san sabiendo lo que mi hijo sentía por ella… Pero él parece estar bien con esto.

-El es un gran amigo, hacer pensar a Uchiha-san de que él solo quería a Sakura-san como una hermana por el bienestar de los dos, creo que eso es increíble.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Perdón, creo que hablé de más…- dijo Hinata algo sonrojada por su indiscreción pero se le hacía muy fácil hablar con la madre del rubio que le había cambiado un poco su rutina diaria.

-Tranquila, no le diré nada a mi hijo, pero, pero…

-Creo que Namikaze-san ama mucho a Sakura-san pero también Uchiha-san es una persona muy importante para él, y solo vio una salida, hacerse a un lado para que sus dos amigos más importantes fueran felices, aunque a veces no le sea tan fácil verlos juntos.

-¿Y él te cuenta todo esto?

Hinata ya estaba bastante incómoda, había hablado de más y no sabía si estaba en lo correcto, es muy posible que el rubio se enojara con ella si se enterara.

-Pues, por casualidades de la vida he estado presente en el momento que él necesitaba de alguien y es por esto que ahora le estoy ayudando a estudiar.

-Hinata-chan, muchas gracias por ayudar a mi hijo cuando lo ha necesitado, ahora que me cuentas esto comprendo porque ha llegado algunos días de mal humor.

-Creo que a veces no puede controlar bien sus sentimientos, pero todo pasa, es solo cuestión de costumbre.

-¿Costumbre?- dijo algo extrañada Kushina.

-Sí, la gente se acostumbra al desprecio, la soledad, la indiferencia, los sentimientos no correspondidos…

-Hinata-chan, acostumbrarse a esos sentimientos no está bien, hay que superarlos, si algún día te sientes mal y no tienes con quien hablar, no dudes en buscarme, así a cómo has ayudado a mi hijo cuando él lo ha necesitado, así me gustaría ayudarte a ti cuando lo necesites.

Kushina le regalaba una sonrisa maternal increíble que Hinata nunca más volvió a ver desde el incidente que marcó su vida. Quedó en shock, ella no merecía este tipo de consideraciones no obstante, algo parecía quebrarse dentro de ella, sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y un nudo se instaló en su garganta.

-Yo… Yo no le hecho nada especial…- dijo volcando la cara, Kushina sintió unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y así lo hizo. La chica empezó a respirar con dificultad, estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Naruto, ya estás presentable- dijo su madre mientras soltaba cuidadosamente a la chica –Hinata-chan y yo hablábamos de cosas de mujeres- el chico las miró sospechosamente, la ojos perlados no se atrevía a mirarlo.

-Vamos a estudiar Hyuuga.

-Sí, con permiso Kushina-san.

-Vayan, en un rato les subiré algo de comer.

Los chicos subieron en silencio a la habitación del muchacho y se colocaron en sus posiciones del fin de semana anterior.

Estudiaron matemáticas toda la mañana y después de almorzar con los padres del chico continuaron con ciencias. Al final de la tarde siguieron con historia.

-Voy a hacer un cuestionario y espero que puedas responderlo- le dijo la chica mientras escribía en un papel. Al dar las 8 de la noche empezaron con las preguntas.

Naruto estaba contestando la mayoría, se notaba que había hecho un gran esfuerzo estudiando y podía decirse que lograría pasar todas las materias, esperando que obtuviera buenos resultados para que lograra seguir en el equipo de futbol y kendo. Falló una.

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Ese no es el año.

-Claro que sí- se defendió.

-No, no lo es.

-Ni siquiera estás mirando el libro- le reclamó.

-A diferencia de ti, yo me sé la materia.

-Déjame ver.

-No.

-Déjame- insistió el chico.

-Cuando terminemos.

-No, quiero ver ya- dijo tratando de tomar el libro.

-No seas un crio Namikaze-san.

El chico se molestó por el comentario y trató de tomar el libro a la fuerza, Hinata alzo el libro y lo puso detrás de su cabeza. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo así que Naruto se acercó un poco más a la chica para alcanzarlo. El torso de Naruto sin darse cuenta se posicionó casi sobre el cuerpo de Hinata lo cual provocó que la chica se pusiera extremadamente nerviosa.

Soltó el libro sin controlar sus acciones. Naruto trató de agarrar el libro pero su mano se resbaló provocando que cayera sobre Hinata, quien a su vez, se sobresaltó y trató de alejarse, hacia el suelo. Naruto tomó a la chica por la espalda con una mano y trató de reincorporarse pero no lo logró y ambos cayeron al suelo.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros de rozarse, su aliento se entremezclaba con el del otro, y no pudieron apartarse. Naruto se dio cuenta del hermoso brillo que destellan esos ojos perlados, un brillo que no se comparaba con el que vio la semana pasada cuando la chica tocó el piano. Quedó hipnotizado.

Hinata sentía que se corazón iba a estallar, nunca antes se había sentido así. Acaso ¿estaría enferma? Eso era imposible. Recordó que se sentía de esta forma cuando sus padres le felicitaban por el buen desempeño que realizaba en las competencias de artes marciales. Aunque este sentimiento era diferente, era más intenso. Y esto estaba mal. Ella no merecía sentirse así. Pero no podía dejar de mirar los ojos azules del chico. Brillaban de una forma que nunca había visto. Brillaban de una forma que los de ella jamás lo harían.

El teléfono de Naruto comenzó a sonar y sacó de sus pensamientos a la chica. Pero Naruto no parecía querer soltarla.

-Namikaze-san.

-Si…

-¿No vas a contestar?

-¿Eh?

-Tu teléfono, suena.

El chico se dio cuenta de ello mas no le preocupó en lo absoluto. Con sumo cuidado se reincorporó con ella, mas no aparó la mano que yacía en la espalda de la chica. No disminuyó la distancia, parecía hipnotizado.

-Lo siento- habló él primero.

-No es nada- dijo apartando la mirada. Ambos estaban sonrojados -¿Seguimos?

-¿Eh?

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

-¿Diga?

-Ey, por qué tan brusco, ¿acaso no has entendido nada de lo que Hyuuga te explica?

-¿Qué quieres Sasuke?

-Vamos al cine, imagino que estás con Hyuuga así que no tienes excusa para no acompañarnos esta vez, de paso me salvas de un rato terrible porque Sakura escogió una película cómica romántica.

-Aun no hemos terminado de estudiar- se excusó.

-Son pasadas las 8, ya dejen el resto para mañana, te vas a oxidar.

-No sé si Hyuuga quiera…

-La película es a las 9:45, avísame si vienes solo o acompañado- y con esto colgó.

-Maldito…

-¿Seguimos?- preguntó la chica pero por alguna razón quería saber de qué trató la conversación de los chicos.

-Sasuke quiere que los acompañemos al cine, verán una comedia romántica.

-Ya veo…

-¿Vas a acompañarme? Empieza a las 9:45.

-Yo… No creo que…

-¡Por favor!- suplicó el rubio.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que pida permiso en tu casa?

-No es necesario, a nadie le interesa lo que yo haga…- dijo entre dientes más para ella que para el chico no obstante, él logró escucharla.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Supongo.

Los chicos terminaron de estudiar y se dirigieron al centro comercial que Sasuke les indicó. El camino al cine fue en silencio, algo incómodo debido al suceso en el cuarto. Al llegar se saludaron.

-¡Qué bueno que viniste Hinata-san!

-Nunca he venido al cine, quise conocer…

Los tres ser sorprendieron al escuchar la confesión de la chica, pero no dijeron nada. Sasuke y Naruto se dirigieron a comprar las bebidas y las palomitas.

-Namikaze-san.

-Si Hyuuga.

-¿A quién debo pagarle mi entrada y la comida?- le susurró. El chico la miró extrañado.

-A nadie, yo te invité.

-Pero…

-Déjame pagar por ti, como en forma de agradecimiento por pasar tu tiempo conmigo para ayudarme a estudiar- ella lo miró con duda, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta amabilidad.

-Sería genial que Naruto y yo nos sentáramos juntos- pidió Sasuke.

-De ninguna forma- alegó Sakura –Ustedes se pondrán a vacilar en media película y no nos dejarán concentrarnos además, Hinata-san y yo podremos comentar las partes románticas.

-No es justo- se quejó el rubio y a Hinata le pareció gracioso la actitud de los chicos, se relajó un poco.

-Diga- dijo de pronto la ojos perlados y todos la vieron atender su teléfono, al parecer le tenía en vibrador –Estoy en el cine Hanabi, llegaré en un par de horas- dijo y escuchó algunas palabras –Una comedia romántica- volvió a detenerse y escuchar.

-¿Quién es Hanabi?- preguntó Sakura al rubio.

-Su hermana menor.

-No lo sabía Hanabi, pero me invitaron así que no me pareció correcto invitarte a ti- volvió a hacer una pausa -¿Qué dices? No te pasaré a Namikaze-san, debo colgar, buenas noches- y cortó la llamada, todos la miraban fijamente.

-¿Quería hablar conmigo?

-Sí, se quejaba que no la haya traído… Raro…

-¿Por qué raro?- dijo Naruto, ella lo miró fijamente –Ya sé, no es de mi incumbencia…

A Sakura y a Sasuke les pareció graciosa la escena, parecía que esos dos se llevaban mejor pero no dijeron nada y se dispusieron a entrar a la sala.

La película estuvo realmente graciosa ya que los chicos no pararon de reír casi desde el inicio de la misma. Las chicas también la disfrutaron y Sakura le secreteaba comentarios de las escenas como, "ojalá Sasuke-kun me dijera esas cosas" o, "Sasuke-kun definitivamente tiene que llevarme a un lugar como ese" pero el peor de todos fue, "¿Te gustaría que Naruto te besara de esa forma?".

La chica casi se atraganta con las palomitas, Naruto le tuvo que pasar de su bebida para que tomara y eso la puso como un semáforo, por suerte las luces estaban apagadas. Esto no dejó que pudiera volver a concentrarse en la película, había tomado del mismo popote que Namikaze-san, sus labios se habían posicionado en el mismo lugar que los del rubio. Repentinamente se sintió emocionada y veía de reojo los labios del chico.

Al salir de la película Sasuke y Naruto iban comentando que la trama era malísima pero al menos se rían de las situaciones embarazosas que el protagonista tuvo que pasar para enamorar a la chica de sus sueños que al final, quedaba con otro y el chico con una amiga que los reconfortaba y alentaba a seguir adelante aunque secretamente estuviera enamorada de él. Muy conveniente pensó la ojos perlados.

Se despidieron y quedaron de verse a la hora del almuerzo en casa de Naruto. Ese día por primera vez el rubio le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Permíteme- ella lo miró extrañada y algo se removió dentro, mas hizo caso omiso.

-Gracias.

-¿Te gustó la película?

-Sí, estuvo muy entretenida.

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura-chan que provocó que casi te ahogaras?

-Eh… Nada…

-¡Cuéntame!

-Me da pena, no puedo contarte….- dijo con un sonrojo y a Naruto le pareció bastante linda, la chica parecía más relajada y eso le gustaba.

-¿Quieres que venga por ti mañana?

-¿Puedes, no sería molestia? Mañana es el día libre del chofer…

-Claro que no es molestia, más bien la molestia aquí debería ser yo, que ocupo todo tu tiempo libre.

-No te preocupes por eso, solo has dado un giro a mi monótona vida- Naruto sonrió y se alegró de escucharla sincerarse con él, era la primera vez que le decía algo que no llevara consigo un mapa indescifrable e impenetrable.

Al llegar a la casa la chica agradeció por el día y fijó la hora de mañana. El rubio pasaría a las 10 por ella, aunque se quejó un poco por lo temprano pero sabía que tenía que aprovechar cada minuto restante.

-Buenas noches Hizashi-oji-san- saludó con una sonrisa a su tío quien iba saliendo de su casa.

-Es tarde, me enteré que fuiste al cine.

-Así es… Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir.

-¿Te divertiste?

-A decir verdad, sí.

-Me alegro. Ese muchacho…

-¿Namizake-san?

-Sí, parece ser un buen chico.

-Lo es.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Tío!

-No me mires así, es normal que te gusten los chicos, habías tardado más bien.

-Yo, yo no merezco…

-Ya hemos hablado de eso Hinata, olvida el pasado, no hiciste nada malo- ella no respondió, simplemente no era fácil para ella dejar atrás todo lo que provocó que perdiera a su familia, las personas más importantes para ella.

-No importa además, él está enamorado de alguien más.

-Ya veo… ¿Y eso qué?

-Pues…

-¿Está con ella?

-No, ella está enamorada de alguien más y ya lo aceptó.

-¿Por eso tú debes aceptar que él se aferre a alguien que nunca le corresponderá? ¿Por eso no puedes hacer algo para que se enamore de ti? Ya hemos hablado de esto Hinata, si no dejas el pasado atrás, te quedarás sola. Mira a Hanabi, está haciendo un intento por acercarse a ti y tú la rechazas.

-Mis padres no quieren…

-Es muy tarde, no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, cuando pierdas a este muchacho no vengas a pedirme consejo.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me alegra que les guste la trama.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito.

* * *

_**Inspiración: "No te ignoro, solo quiero ver si haces un esfuerzo para hablar conmigo"**_

* * *

**No te ignoro**

**Capítulo VI**

Hinata observó cómo su tío se marchaba en medio de la noche. Se quedó estática mientras una suave brisa la golpeaba. Se debatía entre lo que deseaba hacer y el sentimiento de culpa con el que cargaba. Aunque su tío y la servidumbre le repetían que ella hizo lo que cualquier otro hubiera hecho, el rechazo de parte de sus padres y los que pensó serían sus amigos por siempre, no la dejaban seguir adelante y la obligaban a vivir en el pasado.

Suspiró; como siempre, no llegaría a ningún lado, era como dar vueltas en un mismo lugar. Miró el cielo, no había luna alguna, ni rastro de estrellas, solo había oscuridad, como la que la acompañaba todo el tiempo…

"_-¿Te gusta?_

_-¡Tío! _

_-No me mires así, es normal que te gusten los chicos, habías tardado más bien."_

Un leve sonrojo se plasmó en sus mejillas mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su tío minutos atrás. Recordó como su corazón dio un brinco inesperado, tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma en este momento para dejar de temblar. No entendía porque se sentía de esa forma con solo recordar al rubio.

-No es normal…- dijo en un murmuro y de pronto, en esa noche oscura apareció una pequeña estrella que brillaba más de lo normal a su parecer –No es normal…- volvió a repetir con una mueca en su rostro mientras reanudaba el paso para ingresar a su casa pero otro recuerdo de esa tarde volvió a sacudirla.

Volvió que quedarse estática y exhaló vigorosamente, sus ojos se movían de un lado al otro sin buscar un punto específico, todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar nuevamente, parecía estar agitada.

-Estuve en brazos de Naru…- se calló y colocó un par de dedos sobre sus labios, no entendía lo que le pasaba, o no quería reconocerlo –No es posible… No puede ser que él me guste...- susurró y su mente se volvió vacía por unos segundos luego soltó un suspiro y bajó su mirada, sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados, se decepcionó de ella misma –No me gusta, no puede ser- dijo para sí misma y con paso firme se adentró al que llamaban su hogar.

-Onee-san.

-¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora Hanabi?

-Te estaba esperando.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Quiero que me cuentes todo.

-¿Todo?

-Sí, ¿cómo te fue en el cine, de qué trató la película, te besó Naruto onii-san?

-¿Ah?- Hinata pensó que dejaría de respirar ante la última pregunta de su hermana menor, la vista se le nubló y casi pierde el equilibrio.

-Cuéntame- suplicó una vez más la chica.

-Namikaze-san y yo no somos novios, no hay nada que contar- dijo con un poco de molestia.

-Ya veo… Aun lo sigues llamando por su apellido…- dijo la chica con un dejo de decepción –Entonces, cuéntame de la salida, ¿sí?

Hinata suspiró y le contó a la niña acerca de la película mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

-Onee-san, tu vida es muy aburrida, deberías tener más amigos, salir más y vestirte mejor- la chica la miró sorprendida –Pero es un comienzo, buenas noches- y se marchó dejando a la de ojos perlados un poco más pensativa.

* * *

Naruto llegó a la hora acordada, 10 de la mañana, iba a llamar a la chica pero notó como el guarda le abría el portón para que ingresara. Lo hizo despacio.

-Buenos días Namikaze-san, la señorita Hinata lo espera, pase.

-Gracias.

Estacionó el auto cerca de la entrada principal de la casa y bajó de este, cuando estaba a punto de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió.

-Buenos días Naruto onii-san.

-Buenos días… Hanabi…- dijo con dificultad, no esperaba ese tipo de recibimiento.

-Mi hermana ya casi baja, se quedó dormida.

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy?- preguntó la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Estudiar.

-¿Ustedes solo estudian?

-Sí…

-¡Qué aburridos!- Naruto vio con curiosidad a la niña, definitivamente no había comunicación entre las hermanas Hyuuga.

-No seas irrespetuosa Hanabi- la niña se asustó y se colocó derecha.

-Lo siento madre.

-Buenos días Namizake-san.

-Señora Hyuuga, buenos días- saludó respetuosamente el chico.

-Lamento que Hinata te haga esperar, tengo entendido que se quedó dormida.

-No se preocupe, es mi culpa pues la traje muy tarde anoche.

-¿Ah sí?

-Buenos días Namikaze-san- interrumpió Hinata mientras bajaba la escalera.

-Buenos días Hyuuga.

-Lamento la demora, ¿nos vamos?

-Eh… Sí, con permiso.

-Hinata.

-Si madre- ambas se miraron fijamente.

-Te ves cansada, no te esfuerces demasiado, ya han estudiado bastante- Hinata se quedó inmóvil, su madre nunca se había percatado de su estado físico en los últimos años, simplemente no tenía palabras.

-Bien, con permiso.

-No vuelvas tarde onee-san.

Ambos chicos se subieron al automóvil del rubio y se dirigieron a la casa de este. El día era cálido, el sol brillaba en lo alto, el tráfico estaba tranquilo. Era un hermoso día.

-Estas más callada de lo normal, parece que hubieras visto un fantasma- habló el chico, Hinata, quien observaba por la ventana, salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró unos segundos.

-Es raro que mi madre se preocupe por mí, generalmente nunca se fija en mi aspecto…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

Hasta ese momento la chica se dio cuenta que había dicho esas palabras sin pensarlo. Se agitó. Nunca le había confiado sus verdaderos sentimientos a nadie que no fuera su tío. Estaba prácticamente en shock, ¿sería que inconscientemente había empezado a confiar en alguien más nuevamente? Negó internamente ese pensamiento, se molestó con ella misma.

-Sí, bueno, como te habrás dado cuenta, no tengo una buena relación con mi familia- le dijo mientras volcaba nuevamente la cabeza hacia la ventana, sus manos sudaban del nerviosismo.

-Sí, me di cuenta- dijo riendo un poco, esto molestó a la chica y lo encaró.

-¿Por qué ríes? ¿Te parece graciosa la situación?

-Para nada, disculpa.

-¿Entonces?

-Me parece graciosa tu actitud.

-¿Mi actitud?- preguntó un poco confundida.

-Sí, usualmente eres bastante fría y reservada, y creo que lo que acabas de decirme nunca lo hubieras dicho si no hubieras estado perdida en tus pensamientos pero aun así, me agradó que me lo hayas dicho, parece como si nos estuviéramos volviendo amigos- terminó con una sonrisa, ella no pudo decir nada, se sonrojó y al sentir su rostro arder lo volcó inmediatamente.

El resto del camino estuvieron en silencio escuchando solo la radio. Al llegar a la casa del rubio, Kushina salió a recibirlos.

-Hinata-chan, hola querida, bienvenida.

-Buenos días Kushina-san- saludó con una sonrisa, más natural que de costumbre, pensó Naruto.

-Buenos días Hinata-chan.

-Buenos días Minato-san.

-Hoy Minato hará un asado en el patio, ¿te gusta Hinata-chan?

-Sí.

-La comida estará lista después de la 1 de la tarde- les indicó Kushina.

-Bien, estudiaremos matemáticas hasta esa hora- le anunció la chica al rubio.

-Sasuke y Sakura-chan llegarán a esa hora también.

-Suban a estudiar entonces, cuando ellos lleguen los llamaremos para que bajen.

-Gracias papá.

-Con permiso- se excusó la chica.

Ambos jóvenes subieron a la habitación del chico mientras los padres de este los miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Se ven tan bien juntos, ¿no te parece Minato?- Minato observó con una sonrisa a su radiante esposa y luego volvió a mirar por donde los chicos desaparecieron.

-Es verdad, se ven bien sin embargo, creo que nuestro hijo no se ha dado cuenta de eso…

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Su rostro no refleja la misma felicidad que muestra cuando está cerca de Sakura-chan- la sonrisa de Kushina desapareció y en su lugar, un rostro molesto hacia su aparición.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo es posible que no se haya fijado en Hinata-chan que es tan linda? Y que no está enamorada de Sasuke-kun, como la mayoría…

-En el corazón no se manda…

-Creo que es obsesión…

-¿Tú crees querida? A mí no me parece que sea de esa forma…

-Déjame soñar Minato…

* * *

-¡Lo hice! Mira Hyuuga, lo resolví correctamente- gritaba el chico cuando terminó los últimos ejercicios de repaso y comprobaba que estaban bien resueltos.

-Me alegro- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica pues la sonrisa del rubio provocaba que su corazón se acelerara y sus labios se curvearan por si solos en una hermosa sonrisa, según la perspectiva del joven.

-Todo es gracias a ti Hinata- y la abrazó.

"Hinata", había dicho, además de su familia, solo la servidumbre, su profesora de gimnasia Kurenai, y Sakura Haruno la llamaban de esa forma. Pero, ninguno de ellos lograban que su nombre sonara de esa forma y a la vez la hiciera sentir así, que la hiciera temblar, que entrecortara su respiración, que sus manos sudaran del nerviosismo que le provocaba, que se quedara sin aliento. Temblaba en medio de los brazos y el torso del chico.

Estaban sentados en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, frente a frente y el chico la rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos. Escuchaba su respiración, sentía su aliento en su oído. Hinata estaba estática, completamente estática, pero de alguna u otra forma, no le molestaba, al contrario.

Naruto se dio cuenta que la llamó por su nombre, y la sintió totalmente tensa ante su gesto. Debía soltarla pero no quería hacerlo, la chica le brindaba cierta calidez que nunca había sentido y había algo más, lo notó un poco el día de ayer al caer al suelo cuando peleaban por las respuestas; la chica se acoplaba perfectamente entre sus brazos, así de simple, no había comparación.

Otras veces había abrazado a Sakura, por algún cumpleaños o alguna otra celebración y definitivamente no se podía comparar con lo que sentía en este momento. Sintió que Hinata estaba algo agitada y se sonrojó al notar que esto provocaba que se le erizaba la piel, le gustaba sentirla así.

Lentamente y en contra de su propia voluntad, la fue soltando pero solo un poco. Se separó pero dejó ambas manos sobre los brazos, sus ojos se encontraron, brillaban tanto los azules como los perlados.

-Hinata- volvió a decir el chico pero en un susurro, el respirar de la chica se aceleró -¿Puedo llamarte por tu nombre, Hinata?

La chica tragó fuerte, parecía una declaración, pero solo le estaba pidiendo que dejaran un formalismo de lado, pero para ella significaba mucho, quizás demasiado. Las palabras no salían de su boca por lo que solo pudo asentir, no podía negarle algo al chico que la tenía en brazos, simplemente no podía.

-Pero tú debes llamarme por mi nombre también- pidió a cambio el y ella se sobresaltó –Di mi nombre- murmuró con una mezcla de exigencia y ansiedad al mismo tiempo.

-Na…- susurró y bajó la mirada inmediatamente, el corazón del rubio se aceleró –Naru…- volvió a tratar, definitivamente le estaba costando, aunque deseaba llamarlo por su nombre, Hinata en el fondo era bastante tímida, o al menos lo que este chico lograba provocar en ella era anormal, a su parecer.

-Dilo…- murmuró y ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron una vez más pero el chico no pudo resistir la tentación y clavó su vista en los labios de Hinata –Por favor…

Y con esto Hinata quedó totalmente desprotegida, un par de candados que encerraban su corazón y le recordaban lo que debía y no hacer, se derritieron, se pulverizaron, desaparecieron.

-Naruto-kun- dijo de forma muy bajita pero aun así el rubio logró escucharla y una sonrisa se plantó en el rostro del muchacho, ninguna chica lo llamaba a él de esa manera, nunca ninguna le había acompañado su nombre o su apellido con el "kun" y secretamente siempre lo había querido escuchar, y no había esperado en vano porque le encantaba como sonaba.

Estuvieron unos segundos más en esa posición, mirándose fijamente hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Sakura-chan…- gritó el rubio al ver a la parejita que los miraba desde el umbral de la habitación, soltó bruscamente a Hinata y esto le provocó un mal sabor a la chica.

-Así que, esto es lo que hacen ustedes cuando "estudian"- Sasuke resaltó con sus manos las comillas en la última palabra.

-Con razón siempre que llamabas a Naruto mientras estaba con Hinata-san te contestaba de mala gana- añadió la de pelo rosado.

-Es verdad…

-¡Oigan! ¿De qué rayos están hablando?

-Se lo tenían guardadito- empezó a molestar Sakura, Hinata estaba estática, claro que se llevó el susto de su vida al ser descubierta en una posición tan íntima a su parecer, nunca había estado así con nadie en toda su vida pero lo que más le molestaba y la decepcionaba al mismo tiempo, era el brusco comportamiento del rubio .

No obstante, si se ponía a analizar las cosas, había dejado volar su imaginación por unos segundos. Naruto solo estaba feliz de que ella lograra ayudarlo a entender matemáticas y las demás materias, es posible que sintiera algo de simpatía por ella debido a que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y pues bueno, ella conocía de sus sentimientos por Haruno. Eso era algo que el chico no iba a cambiar, y acababa de demostrárselo.

Si alguien en esa habitación se estaba dando una idea equivocada era ella, nadie más. Había sido una ilusa y se había dejado llevar una vez más por sus sentimientos. Eso no estaba bien. Ya había cometido un error en el pasado y no iba a repetirlo nuevamente. Lo malo era que Naruto lograba derribar las barreras que ella construía, esas que construyó por tantos años las acababa de derribar con una sola palabra, su nombre.

Lo mejor sería terminar de estudiar y empezar a poner distancia o de lo contrario, no tendría control sobre sus sentimientos.

-Namikaze-san solo me estaba agradeciendo pues el esfuerzo ha dado resultado, es todo, no se hagan ideas equivocadas- dijo con la frialdad que la caracterizaba. Naruto la volvió a ver indignado, molesto, no entendía, pero esa actitud lo molestaba, acababa de pasar de ser una chica tierna y tímida a la misma fría y vacía Hyuuga.

-¿Namikaze? ¿Qué pasó con lo que acabamos de decir?

-¿Ah? Lo olvidé- dijo restándole importancia y volcando el rostro, el rubio hizo una mueca con su boca y la parejita los veían incrédulos, se notaba en el ambiente cuando llegaron que había algo más, pero lo estaban echando a perder por orgullosos.

-Hinata, llámeme por mi nombre- le exigió.

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

-Por que sí.

-No es una razón.

-Solo llámame por mi nombre como acabas de hacerlo, si yo te llamo Hinata tú me llamas Naruto y punto, fin de la discusión. Vamos a comer- y con esto salió de la habitación, iba algo molesto.

Hinata vio al chico marcharse, se notaba que estaba molesto, esa actitud la hizo dudar un poco, ahora no estaba segura si su actitud fue la correcta. Sasuke y Sakura veían la escena como una especie de comedia, al menos más lo sentía así Sasuke. Sakura, aunque en cierto grado le pareció graciosa la actitud de ambos cuando el rubio se marchó, se preocupó un poco, mas al notar lo confundida que se encontraba Hinata.

-Hinata-san, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Eh…- la chica salió de sus pensamiento –Sí, estoy bien, bajemos- dijo sin emoción alguna. La pareja ya estaba acostumbrada a la Hinata vacía que no demostraba sus emociones, pero en ese momento se sentía más oscura que de costumbre.

-Sasuke-kun, adelántate, Hinata-san y yo bajamos en seguida- el chico captó inmediatamente la indirecta de su novia y procedió a dirigirse al patio donde los esperaban los padres de su mejor amigo.

-Hinata-san- la llamó la de cabellos rosados una vez estuvieron a solas, la de ojos perlados que seguía sentada en el suelo, sin hablar ni dirigirle la mirada- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí.

-¿Estás molesta?- los ojos de Hinata se abrieron un poco, molesta, si lo estaba pero no lograba entender el por qué, si bien era cierto que la actitud de Naruto hacia ella cambiaba cuando su amiga estaba presente, no lograba entender por qué en ese preciso momento, le molestaba más de lo normal.

-Tal vez- dijo sin mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Es por Naruto?- la de ojos perlados se dio una idea de a donde quería llegar su amiga, pero no le tenía la confianza suficiente para expresarle sus sentimientos que en este momento, se encontraba demasiado confusos.

-Es solo que a veces me desagrada su actitud tan despreocupada, no le des importancia.

-¿Estás segura? Parece que Sasuke-kun y yo interrumpimos algo.

-No le des importancia, bajemos.

Con estas palabras se dispusieron a bajar al patio, Haruno sabía que Hinata no confiaba en ella ni en nadie, aunque parecía llevarse un poco mejor con Naruto, lamentablemente el chico no podría ayudarle con sus enredos del corazón.

-Hinata-san- la chica la miró cuando bajaban las gradas de la casa Namikaze –Me encantaría que tú y Naruto se hicieran pareja, ambos se ven muy bien juntos, tú eres una gran persona y él también, a ambos los quiero mucho y me gustaría verlos felices- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y siguió su camino, la de pelo negro azulado se quedó estática, mirando por donde desaparecía su amiga.

-No soy una buena persona en realidad…- susurró para ella misma y se dirigió al patio.

-Hinata-chan, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- gritaba Kushina mientras iba a abrazar a la chica.

-Lo lamento- dijo con un poco más de ánimo, los chicos se encontraban en una esquina del patio, al parecer tenían alguna charla importante. Haruno se encontraba sentada y Minato al lado del asador.

-No seas torpe Naruto, ustedes tienen cierta química extraña, se nota.

-No sé de qué hablas Sasuke.

-Parecías ido mirándola, no lo niegues.

-Tú no sabes nada…

-¿Qué insinúas con eso?- le preguntó con cierta molestia el moreno.

-No es nada…

-Espera Naruto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Sakuke?- le respondió de mal humor.

-¿Por qué estás enojado? Por la frialdad de Hyuuga o por algo más…- el rubio se quedó mirando a su amigo tratando de responderse lo mismo.

-No lo sé, supongo que ella tiene algo que ver… Pero aun no estoy seguro- dijo mientras la veía sentarse al lado de la cabellos rosados.

-Bueno, si algo relacionado con ella te molesta, debe significar que tienes algún tipo de sentimiento por ella, no te estreses, apenas se están conociendo. Vamos con las chicas- le dijo el de cabello oscuro y sin voltear se reunió con Sakura y Hinata.

¿Entonces por qué me puse tan nervioso al ver a Sakura-chan? Pensó el rubio mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

* * *

Continuará…

¡Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews!


End file.
